


If Fate Allowed

by greeneyedboy930



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Character Death, Inspired by Romeo and Juliet, M/M, Minor Character Death, Sexual Content, Suicide, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-10-09 22:15:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 34,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20517278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeneyedboy930/pseuds/greeneyedboy930
Summary: The Kim and Lu families have been at war for years. Can Minseok and Luhan survive their parents discord. Will their love be enough?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt # 5
> 
> A gentle reminder: 
> 
> The original Romeo and Juliet were sixteen and thirteen years old. I opted to make Han and Seok a little older to avoid major underage issues. While the story does have intimacy and sex, I will not be going into explicit detail. (Think more romance than erotica.)
> 
> While R&J is one of, if not my favorite Shakespeare play, (I even took a full Shakespeare class. Nerd, I know!) I’m head over heels in love with the story as a whole, I feel the need to point out how utterly irresponsible it is. Two children are pushed to the limit because of their parent’s ignorance. Suicide is a permanent solution to an impermanent problem. This sounds harsh but think of it this way, YOU’VE survived 100% of your worst days so far! I do not take it lightly as I have had the thoughts at some point in my life, and know others who have actually taken their own life. PLEASE, seek help. No matter how silly you feel or how insignificant you think your problem is, YOU ARE IMPORTANT! I am always available on my twitter. (I don’t actively tweet as much, I’m always lurking.) Feel free to message me, my DMs are open. (Same user-as Ao3 when revealed.)
> 
> I also want to be clear, the original story is utterly romantic IF you suspend belief. However, does love at first sight like this exist? That debate could go on for as long as the war between the Caps and Monts. I think lust and/or infatuation are better terms than love, but that takes away from the story. So if you choose to read, please keep that in mind as well. (I don’t know if I can do it justice, but I will try my best.)
> 
> Lastly, this is not meant to be a recreation of Romeo and Juliet. This is a HEAVILY inspired AU, based on the original play, in addition to the 1968 and Baz Luhrmann films, taking the main themes of the story. 
> 
> I took creative liberty with changes to characters and relationships as well as the history of Korea. To avoid plagiarism and put my own spin on it, the language will be modern. (Which breaks my heart if I’m honest. The whole point is the language! Again, NERD, I know!)
> 
> Warnings: There will be mention of Major and Minor Character death, Suicide, Murder, Violence, and Death. I did not mark each chapter since the story is well known and tagged. 
> 
> Two households, both alike in dignity,  
In fair Verona, where we lay our scene,  
From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,  
Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean.  
From forth the fatal loins of these two foes  
A pair of star-cross’d lovers take their life;  
Whose misadventur’d piteous overthrows  
Doth with their death bury their parents’ strife.  
The fearful passage of their death-mark’d love,  
And the continuance of their parents’ rage,  
Which, but their children’s end, nought could remove,  
Is now the two hours’ traffic of our stage;  
The which if you with patient ears attend,  
What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend.
> 
> Copyright ©2005-2019 by PlayShakespeare.com.  
Visit http://www.playshakespeare.com/license for details.

Summer’s latest wave had the kingdom tightly in her grasp. It was positively sweltering. Children were laying around, whining to their parents, too humid to run and play. Baekhyun could swear he saw a mirage further up the path, heat rolling in waves across the surface. He wiped the sweat above his brow, adjusting his jacket wishing nothing more than to throw it. It was the hottest summer he could remember. His attendant, Chanyeol, looked just as miserable, walking beside him.

The market was crawling with people, as it tended to be since it only lasts for five days each month. Numerous stalls were selling a variety of products. They hovered around the food for a bit, trying to stay out of everyone’s way. Most of the people had their arms loaded with everything from clothing to heavy bags of grains. Baekhyun laughed at the way Chanyeol was drooling over the fish cakes and chicken skewers. He took pity, buying several snacks for them both. They ate happily until the smell of rotting fish bones became too much. They walked further in, looking at different herbs and medicines. If it weren’t so hot, Baekhyun could spend hours browsing.

That day marked the halfway point for the vendors, and they would be packing up in three days. Baekhyun had hoped it would be better than yesterday, shuddering at the memory. It seems he wasn’t so lucky. Up ahead, Jongin had his sword drawn defending himself from two servants of House Lu. Chanyeol took off at the sight of him stumbling away from Changho and Yeoungjun, dropping the rest of his uneaten food in his haste. So much for staying out of it, Baekhyun huffed in annoyance, handing his skewers to a child who looked as if they could use a meal. He had no choice but to run into the fight.

“Stop! Haven’t you had enough yet.” Baekhyun yelled, trying to pull Jongin back.

“They started it.” Jongin shrieked at another blow to his arm. He recovered quickly, managing to slice Changho’s arm.

“You bastard!” Tao shouted from where he was watching and drew his sword. He overtook Jongin, knocking him to the ground and charged at Baekhyun.

Everything was chaos. Swords clashed loudly with their owner’s grunts of exertion. Tao’s blade wooshed through the air, narrowly missing Baekhyun’s face. He stumbled back into the mass of people watching. Shouts came from every direction. Most from the crowd as they tried to get out of harm’s way. Baekhyun pulled his sword in an attempt to keep himself alive long enough to end this stupid fight. With the fight even, Baekhyun knew they had the upper hand. Tao was no match for him. He hated the fighting, not able to understand why the two sides couldn’t be civil. What was the point of useless death?

“Ah, even the peaceful Baekhyun is poised to fight,” Yifan muttered, with eyes narrowed, stepping out of the shadows, blade drawn. 

“I don’t want to fight. Help me stop them.” Baekhyun yelled at him while easily avoiding Tao’s sloppy advance.

“Back off, Tao, before you get yourself killed. I will be most displeased.” Yifan muttered, tone quiet but sharp, before turning back to Baekhyun, raising the sword in his hand. “Why would I stop them. I’d love nothing more than to see your blood filling the streets. I prefer your cousin but will settle for you!”

He did his best to deflect, but he was no match for Yifan who was both enormous and a stronger fighter. He only trained because he had to, his uncle’s rules of the house, whereas Yifan enjoyed it. Each swing cornered Baekhyun more. He saw his life flash before his eyes, yet he refused to back down. Baekhyun would not bring shame to his family by dropping to his knees and begging for his life even if it meant his own demise.

“ENOUGH!” A loud voice echoed through the market. “Drop your weapons.”

A clatter sounded as the group threw down their swords. Changho and Jongin were bleeding in multiple places, barely keeping themselves upright while Baekhyun, Chanyeol, and Tao were unscathed but panting heavily. Yifan merely looked bored. Baekhyun knew that was far from the truth. He could tell by the clench of his jaw. If anyone from House Lu scared him, it was Yifan.

Heejun, the third prince, and head of the military stepped between them, kicking weapons aside. “Who started it today?” Changho and Jongin immediately started a steady stream of blaming each other until Heejun, with a pinched expression, looked to Baekhyun, who was known for his honesty. “What say you?”

“I wasn’t here for the beginning, but it was two against one until Chanyeol intervened. I tried to stop them. Then Yifan came. I had no choice. I had to defend myself.” 

Heejun looked far from convinced, lips pursed as he thought. “Very well. You all will be accompanying me to the palace. This is the second time in as many days you’ve disturbed our kingdom. Joo-su, send word to Lu’s. Dongwook, to Kim’s. They both will be required to retrieve their men.” He turned on a heel, headed straight for the palace.

Ripping a piece of his shirt, Baekhyun quickly covered the cuts to Jongin’s arms. “You held your own there, kid.”

“I’m not a child!” He said, hissing at the sting of a deeper gash on his thigh.

“Sorry, buddy. In the eyes of the law, you are. I think that’s the only reason Prince Heejun didn’t have you officially arrested. We’d better go before he changes his mind and locks us up.” 

The groups were separated and surrounded by royal guards as Heejun led them through the market to the palace. The King had rebuilt and expanded a majority of the buildings since a fire wreaked havoc a few years back. Baekhyun and Chanyeol gaped at the two-story grand structure even though they’ve seen it since. It was the center of the common courtyard atop a two-tiered platform and decorated with numerous sculptures of dragons and phoenixes. 

Everyone was standing in front of the throne, although the King would not be joining them. Heejun stood at the center to wait for the Right and Right State Councilors. It wasn’t long since they lived closest to the palace. Mr. Lu and Mr. Kim acknowledged each other with a sneer as they stood side by side, waiting for Prince Heejun to speak. Changho and Jongin had gone for treatment and were bandaged adequately by the time they joined everyone. 

“Have a seat. Thank you for joining me so quickly,” Heejun said with a sneer of his own. “Being this is the third time I’ve called you in this month, let alone twice in one week, I’m sure you both realize that your positions to the crown aren’t going to protect you any longer.”

“Now, Prince. In addition to my rank as State Councilor,” Mr. Lu leaned forward in his chair, “My wife’s cousin is married to the Crown Prince. Surely this is all—”

“I will hear no more excuses from you.” 

Mr. Kim sputtered, disgruntled by the attempt of coercion from his enemy. “My Prince, Mr. Lu wants to use his familial relations to—”

“You either.” Heejun snapped at him. “If I am called in for another spat, you’ll both pay. With your lives.”

Everyone was silent at that. Mr. Lu stared straight forward, head lifted in defiance, while Mr. Kim tensed beside him. None of the others even dared to breathe while looking at their masters. Baekhyun squirmed, eyes darting from face to face until Chanyeol took his hand. Would they truly put the two masters to death? Yes, they would. 

“Come, let us leave for home.” Mr. Lu broke the silence as he stood, offering a nod to Heejun before he led the boys out. 

Both families headed directly towards their homes on opposite sides of the palace. Kim’s to the right. Lu’s to the left. The previous King thought it best to separate them because the families have been at war with each other for years. After the war ended and the palace rebuilt, he did just that, putting the noble families around the perimeter including the Lus and Kims. It didn’t work as well as they hoped when everyone visited the various markets. Heejun would have liked to move them both outside the walls around the entire kingdom. Let them kill each other out in the wilderness like wild animals.

The entire walk, Mr. Kim muttered under his breath. They had to walk through the palace courtyard to the gates that led into his property, which meant enduring the bitter stares of lower council members as they passed. 

He stopped a moment to chat with the guard at the entrance between the Royal families quarters and his own. Most of the time, they would go out the main gate, directly to the public square, but this was faster and less public. Mr. Kim hated being a spectacle. 

The Kim residence is reasonably large, in recognition of the family’s status. His father had decorated with blue silks denoting their lineage after the rebuild. Even the tiles of the roof were blue. He made sure they had their section built with the traditional individual spaces for the men and women of the family. 

Mr. and Mrs. Kim didn’t follow that particular tradition carefully. Mr. Kim tended to stay with his wife unless they had company. You could see how much he loved her. It would have been impossible for them to be apart. All of this made the house a home. 

Baekhyun managed to spend most of his time here. His Aunt and Uncle were more approachable than his own parents, and they treated him as if he were their own. Plus, he loved his cousin as if he were a brother. They grew up together, and even though Baekhyun was a few years younger, Minseok never made him feel left out.

Mrs. Kim pulled him into a bone-crushing hug the second he was through the door. “Baekhyun! I’m glad you’re okay! Where is Minseok? Have you seen him yet today? His bed remained made. I prayed he wasn’t involved. Where is he?” Her voice wavered as she spoke.

“I have not seen him, Auntie.” He answered with a grimace as she squeezed him tighter before letting go.

“Well, I suppose that’s good.” She nodded like she was convincing herself. 

“The only good thing is he wasn’t part of the fight. That boy needs to stop playing with his drawings and start worrying about taking over my position.” Mr. Kim’s face turned red as he ranted.

“My love, he’s still a child.” Mrs. Kim leaned against him, rubbing his arm with a coy smile. “I seem to remember you were much the same, defiant when our marriage was arranged, running free, until you decided to court me properly.”

“I seem to remember having an infant when I was his age.” He returned the smile to his wife before rounding on the others and waged a finger. “If you have any knowledge of where he is or who he was with, it’s in your best interest to tell me now.”

“Sir, last I saw he was painting in the square, yesterday,” Baekhyun answered with a bow. 

“Has his head in the clouds. Useless child!” Mr. Kim shouted, hands balled into fists. “And you! What were you thinking, Jongin? Two against one? If you wish to survive, you better train harder. Ask your charge to help you. You should be practicing, and Minseok is an excellent swordsman. How will you protect him when he’s taken his position? Chanyeol that goes for you too.” 

“Yes, Master Kim.” They said in unison.

“Wife, we need to discuss what to do with him in private. I will take my leave.” Mr. Kim turned for his private quarters, closing the door behind him.

“Forgive him. He has high expectations of Minseok. As do I. Was he with Tao?” Chanyeol sucked in a sharp breath at Mrs. Kim’s question, while Jongin looked down at his feet. “I’m not stupid. I’ve seen my boy’s eyes following him in the square, and there are whispers.”

“They’re not true! Minseok wouldn’t be seen with anyone from that family. Especially, Lady Lu’s nephew!” Baekhyun shuffled from foot to foot and looked over her head. It wasn’t an outright lie. Minseok was too smart to be seen.

“You’re good friends with my boy. I wish I knew where he was.”

“I’m right here, mother,” Minseok said, entering through the servant’s hallway. “I was out painting until late and fell asleep in Jongin’s quarters.”

“Forgive me, Master Minseok. I didn’t see you this morning.” 

“You had already left, and why the title? You know you don’t have to use that here.” His smile faded as he saw the bandages. “What’s this? Not again?”

“It’s nothing.” Jongin hid his injured arm behind his back.

“Baek,” Minseok looked to his closest friend and cousin, “another brawl?” 

“He was cornered by two of them when I got there. Chanyeol ran to help him. Then, Tao got involved, nearly killed him.” Baekhyun scowled at Jongin before turning back to Minseok. “I tried to break them up, even asked Yifan to help, but Heejun showed up.”

“Lovely.” He groaned, running a hand down his face.

“It gets worse.” Baekhyun looked to Mrs. Kim, then his feet, silently begging him not to ask. He should have kept his mouth shut.

“Say it!” Minseok demanded.

“If another fight breaks out, your father and Mr. Lu will forfeit their lives.”

Mrs. Kim gasped. “Excuse me. I must find my husband.” She paused to squeeze Minseok’s shoulder before she practically ran from the room.

“I’m sorry, Minseok. I didn’t want to be the one who told her.”

“She needs to know.” Minseok frowned, walking out to the gardens with the rest following. “Stay away from them. I don’t care what plans are, if you see them, turn the other way.”

“And if they attack me like what happened today?” Jongin whispered. “Am I to allow myself to die?”

“What! No! Of course not. I don’t want you starting anything. No matter what they say to you, walk away.” Minseok wrapped an arm around him in a half hug. “You’re supposed to be my servant, but you know better than that. You’re my friend, and I care about you, all of you. Chanyeol, I appreciate you saving him. And Baekhyun, you always cover for me.”

“Does that mean you were with Tao?” Chanyeol raised an eyebrow then flinched. Minseok may try to be his friend, but Chanyeol was still a servant in his house. “I won’t lie, he’s attractive. However, his personality leaves much to be desired.”

“You don’t know him.”

“Yeah, neither do you. Tao’s one of the Lu’s!” Baekhyun pulled at his hair while stomping around. “Minseok, you know I don’t usually side with your father, but this? This whole situation is ridiculous. How could you trust him? Tao is more likely to slit your throat while you sleep.”

“Don’t worry so much. He won’t give me the time of day anyway.” Minseok sighed, picking a few dead leaves from the rose bush in front of him. “Shall we get cleaned up and go see if we can find Jongdae in the market?”


	2. Chapter 2

On the other side of the palace, Luhan wandered down the long hallways of his home. The walls of his room had started to make him feel claustrophobic, and it was too warm to sit in the garden at this time of day. Plus, that would be the first place anyone would look for him. He spent the majority of his time there. Not that he had many other options. He had never been outside the barrier surrounding his home, or so his father thought. 

His personal attendant, Sehun, had helped him sneak out on more than one occasion. Although, it was never for a substantial amount of time, no matter how much Luhan begged. Most of the time, they would go for a quick swim in one of the ponds or to the physician’s quarters, both of which you could get to if you stayed on the property, yet they would venture outside if they could. Luhan’s favorite trips were when they would visit the older man selling paintings on the edge of the market. That was their riskiest stray from the rules of the house. Sehun would make him dress as a servant in case one of the guards saw them. If his parents ever caught them, Luhan feared he’d never see the outdoors or Sehun again.

He tiptoed across the wooden floors, through a section of his home he wasn’t allowed to be in, weaving through the emerald silks that blew in the wind. The breeze did absolutely nothing to help the oppressive humidity. Sitting down on a bench, he fanned himself in an attempt to cool down. He wondered where Sehun was for the tenth time, wanting nothing more than to sneak down to one of the ponds for a dip. Luhan’s shoulders slumped, resigned to another endless day with nothing to do. Maybe his mother would bring him more books? The ones in his room were worn out from being read over and over.

A sudden noise pulled him from his thoughts. Frozen in fear, Luhan strained to hear the voices coming down the opposite corridor. Could it be his parents? That would be the worst thing that could happen. His father would definitely have him locked away permanently if he caught Luhan here. He jumped up and hid around the corner behind one of the large painted porcelain vases his mother had arranged everywhere. 

Seconds felt like hours while he waited. How could he be so dumb? It was one thing to sneak around with Sehun, doing it alone? Well, that was flat out foolish! It doesn’t seem like he was spotted as Yifan continued his rant. Luhan’s shoulders slumped in relief. Thank God! He wiped his sweaty palms on his pants and stood to lean around the corner to peek. Yifan was stomping around, arms wildly waving as he spoke.

“Prince Heejun is out of his mind if he thinks I’ll back down from them!”

“Yifan, that’s treason! Don’t say things like that.” Tao shrank back, turning white as a ghost.

“You think I’m afraid of death?” 

“No, I—”

“You’re worried? How adorable, Taozi.” Yifan said, running his hands down Tao’s arms.

“Get your head out of your ass!” He yelled, pushing him off.

“Seems like you need to take your own advice. Of all people, you chose Baekhyun?”

“I could’ve handled him. Why did you get involved!” 

“Where’s your brain?” Yifan’s shoulders shook with laughter. “He would’ve killed you before you blinked. He knows how, but chooses not to fight.”

“You think he would’ve beaten me?” Tao grumbled, huddling in on himself.

“Possibly, but you wouldn’t have made it easy.” Yifan leaned against the wall and pulled Tao flush against him, nipping at his throat. “I trained you.”

“Mmm, is that what that was? Here I thought—” Tao gasped when Yifan flipped their positions, sliding a knee between his legs. 

“Watching you out there,” he whispered, placing kisses behind Tao’s ear. “I want you.”

“Oh, God, please.” He groaned as Yifan’s hips rutted against him.

If Luhan leaned any further, he’d fall face-first onto the floor. He’d never heard anyone make those sounds before. Nor, had he ever witnessed any form of intimacy. His cheeks flushed as Yifan spun Tao around, bending him to lean against the wall and pulled at their pants. The sounds increased, much louder, echoing down the corridor.

“That’s interesting for Tao’s vow of celibacy,” Sehun snorted, clamping a hand over Luhan’s mouth before he could make a squeak. “Shhh, it’s me.”

“What are you doing?”

“You know, nothing much, not like I have a job to do.” Sehun teased. “I’ve been looking for you.”

“You found me.” Luhan rolled his eyes.

“Don’t be so cocky. Your mother is asking for you.”

“Oh. If she finds me here—” He tensed up.

“Relax, when has she ever looked, herself? Come on.” Sehun pulled him back towards his quarters. “I’ve been searching for an hour. I’ll say you were hiding from me in the garden. Your mother knows you get bored and play. I didn’t think I’d find you watching your cousins in a precarious position.”

“Shut up,” Luhan whined, yanking his arm free. “I do have to say. I’m glad they’re related through marriage only.”

“That is true. Although, it’s not unheard of for that to happen. Brothers and sisters are often married to preserve bloodlines.”

“Gross!”

“Be thankful you’re an only child. I wouldn’t put it past your father.”

“Alright, that’s enough now.” Luhan shuddered. “I know you’re just trying for a reaction.”

“And you never let me down.” Sehun chuckled as they enter Luhan’s bedchamber. 

“I hate you,” Luhan said as he tried and failed not to smile.

Though Luhan did not have a lot of control of the decor, he managed to make the best of it. While everything was still very green, his chambers genuinely reflected his personality. There were books scattered around the room, along with several personal journals. There was also quite a bit of art, including several landscapes and one of a mother and son sitting under a cherry blossom by one of the palace ponds. That was Luhan’s favorite. He liked to imagine that it was his mother spending time with him, but he knew it never happened.

Sehun asked Luhan to strip to his undergarments while he collected the items he requested before he started his search. The servants had everything laid out and waiting. Sehun entered when Luhan called he was ready and proceeded to wash him. As much as he wanted to complain, Luhan enjoyed this in the warmer months. Sehun was kind enough to keep the water cool as he wiped the sweat from his skin. 

“What has your tongue-tied?” Sehun rinsed out the cloth before continuing over his shoulders down his arms.

“Just thinking.”

“About?” Sehun quirked a brow. “Ah, you’re still seeing what Yifan was doing to Tao.”

“No!” Luhan flushed down to his chest at the mental pictures that flashed.

“Don’t lie to me. Let’s get you dressed. Your mother will be here soon.” Sehun let him dry himself while he readied his clothes.

“What’s it like?” He looked away as Sehun tied his jacket in place. “Have you ever?”

“I have.”

“And?”

“Later.” Sehun shook his head as the door opened, and the mistress entered. He offered a bow. “Good morning, Madam, Lu.”

“Mother.” Luhan greeted, bowing his head instead of the full version Sehun gave.

“Sehun, give us a minute.” She shoved him out, sliding the door shut only to pull it open, immediately tugging him back inside. “I’ve changed my mind.”

“Yes, madam.” 

“Sit down. Both of you.” Mrs. Lu paced around the room, pausing at the painting of mother and child, while they sat on the wooden chairs in front of the desk Luhan used with his tutors. “I assume there’s no gentle way to broach this.”

“What is it, Mother?” Luhan sat unnaturally still while he waited as his mother paced some more.

“Marriage, my son. You’re old enough, now. Your father and I were younger when we wed. I almost thought you wouldn’t— Three! Three suitors have proposed a match.” She knelt in front of him, taking both his hands in hers. “Your father is busy organizing a party as we speak. He’s down there marching around like a peacock!”

“Mother?”

“Tonight, you will be introduced. Each suitor has been given the approval to try to win your heart.”

“I— how can— anyone have my heart, uh, after one night?” He sputtered.

“Are you not happy?” Mrs. Kim sprang to her feet, wagging a finger. “You will do well to realize the honor your father has bestowed upon you. He’s offering you your choice of the finest men.”

“Of course he’s pleased!” Sehun moved to stand in front of him when Luhan said nothing. “Madam! Let me prepare him for the festivities.”

“Very well.” She nodded before turning back to her son. “I will advise you. Your father has a preference of your suitors. While Yongkang and Joo-su are acceptable matches, Junmyeon is most favorable. He’s kin to Prince Heejun with a lucrative position in the palace.”

“Thank you, mother.” 

Sehun held a finger to his lips as Mrs. Lu slid the door closed behind her. For a moment, neither man moved, then Sehun tiptoed to the door. 

“She’s gone.” He turned back to his charge. 

“Married! They want me to get married?” Luhan pulled at his hair, stomping around. “What am I supposed to do? I have so much I wanted to achieve. To see! I want to learn how to fight. I need to work or have a sense of duty. I want so much more than to be a kept man.”

“Luhan, I understand this is sudden, but you are eighteen. You know your father will never allow you the freedom you seek.” Sehun sighed, settling on the floor “They’re guiding you towards Junmyeon. You’ll be happy with him. He will care for you well.”

“You’ve met him?” Luhan sat next to him, scooting close enough that their shoulders brushed. 

“I have.” Sehun avoided his eyes.

“Tell me about him.”

“He’s a good man.” His cheeks turned a brilliant pink while he picked at his fingers.

“You like him.” Luhan nudged him with a laugh.

“No.” Sehun looked away, trying to the tears in his eyes. “He will make a good husband for you.” 

“Oh, no! It’s more than a simple crush. Is he who you, uh—?”

“It doesn’t matter. Junmyeon was never mine.”

“It does matter.” Luhan placed his head on his shoulder. “You’re like my little brother. My bratty, but adored brother. I can’t do this to you.”

“You don’t have a choice. You heard your mother. He’s their choice for you. It’s a good match.” Sehun lightly elbowed him to look up. “I’d be happy if he’s with you.”

“But—”

“And,” he smirked, “I can tell you how to keep him satisfied while you enjoy yourself at the same time.”

“Oh, my God.” Luhan covered his face. “I don’t know what’s worse. The fact that I want to run away and never hear of this again or my sheer curiosity.”

“Curiosity always wins, my friend. Come, let’s visit the hot springs. You need to be cleaned and prepared properly for tonight’s gathering.”

“Lovely.” Luhan groaned while Sehun pulled him to his feet.


	3. Chapter 3

Back in the market, Minseok lingered with Baekhyun and Chanyeol, looking at a few items the vendors have for sale. They spotted Jongdae instantly since he was gesturing wildly at his uncle, Prince Heejun and thought it best to steer clear lest they get reprimanded once more.

Continuing to browse, Minseok noticed a table full of books a few stalls down from them. He laughed at Baekhyun’s sigh but made his way through the crowd despite him. 

“Hello, Masters. I have all manner of books, including those that I can not display. Surely, a young man like yourself would be interested?” The older man managed a weak bow.

“Only new titles, please.” Minseok flipped through the ones in front of him, selecting two.

“Ah, yes. Here are the most recently translated. Have a look.”

“I’ll take these.” He added one to the others.

“Have you any interest in poetry?”

“You can pick one for me.”

“I know just the one.” He wrapped them in cloth and tied it with twine.

“Thank you.”

“Quite generous, young Master.” He bowed again when Minseok handed him more money than he asked for.

“Good day, sir.” 

“You do realize,” Jongdae snuck up, slipping an arm through Minseok’s, “that most people try to pay less, not more.”

“Did you see him? His back is so twisted, and he still showed me respect. Why would I try to impose on someone already so burdened?”

“Such a sweet boy, my Minseokie!” Jongdae pinched his cheeks.

“Go away!” Minseok batted his hands away. “What did your Uncle want?”

“Did he mention this morning?” Baekhyun asked, falling into step with them.

“He did. I’m glad Jongin got a decent strike in at that little shit. Is he badly wounded? It’s not like you to leave him.”

“I wanted him to rest. No reason for him to risk further injury.” Minseok shrugged. 

“Makes sense. So, Baekhyun. What do you and Channie have planned for tonight?”

“Uh, oh. That tone means you’re up to something.” Baekhyun side-eyed him.

“Me? Always!” Jongdae howled with laughter. “My uncle was invited to a feast this evening. He asked me to go in his stead.”

“You want us to go with you?” Chanyeol asked.

“I think we would have an interesting night.”

“Why?” Minseok stopped and yanked him aside. “Jongdae, what’s going on?” 

“We are going to a party at the Lu residence.”

“What!” Chanyeol shouted

“Are you nuts?” Minseok threw his hands up.

“We can’t go there,” Baekhyun said.

“Shh, all of you.” Jongdae looked around making sure no one's listening. “What better way to get piss off Yifan?”

“You know I usually agree to piss off any of the Lu’s, but after today?” Baekhyun shook his head with hands held up in front of him.

“I’m not talking about starting a fight.”

“Yeah, pissing him off won’t result in a sword in our faces.” Chanyeol rolled his eyes. 

“Oh, please! There will be too many people for them to confront us.” Jongdae waved him off.

“Actually, I agree for once. If Jongdae was told he can bring a guest, then I don’t see how they can be offended. Everyone knows Jongdae associates with us.”

“Well said, Baekhyun,” Jongdae said with a satisfied smile. 

“No,” Minseok muttered, turning away. “I’m going home.”

“Minseok, you should just come.” Baekhyun caught his arm. “Practically, the entire kingdom is invited. Maybe you’ll meet someone who returns your favor.”

“Are we still sulking over Tao?” Jongdae rocked back on his heels, watching him. 

“Shut up, Jongdae.” Minseok glared at him.

“Okay, but then, how will I tell you that Tao is on the guest list?”

“What?”

“You dumbass,” Chanyeol snorted, “he’s Mistress Lu’s nephew. Did you think he wouldn’t be there? I may be a lowly servant, but even I know that!”

“Brats!” Baekhyun whined. “I didn’t realize— Minseok, please say you’ll go. I’d like to go eat fancy food and dance the night away.”

“Fine.” Minseok gave a deep sigh. “If anything happens, we leave. Do not engage anyone!”

“You worry too much, friend. Let’s go discuss clothing, shall we?” Jongdae led them towards his house.

  
  


Trying to read the poetry book, Minseok grimaced, glad Jongdae has a private residence with the way Baekhyun is whining at full voice. Jongdae sent Doyoung, his servant, to collect clothes for Minseok. He planned to give both Jongin and Wonyong the night off, leaving Baekhyun and Chanyeol to dress in servants colors.

“I don’t understand why I can’t wear my own! A slave, Jongdae?” Baekhyun stomped into the room, pulling at the cream-colored overcoat.”

“Baekhyun, the only item you have that isn’t blue is your funeral clothes. You can’t go to a feast dressed for mourning.” 

“So, let me wear one of yours. You have a million purple silks.”

“Let Chanyeol wear purple.” Minseok playfully nudged Baekhyun. 

“Oh, my God! Minseok, that’s ingenious!’ Jongdae bounced in place. “I can make up some crap about him visiting. No one looks closely at our attendants. They’ll never guess who either of you is if you switch roles.”

“Why do you do this?” Baekhyun jabbed a finger at Minseok as Wonyongreturned with his bundle.

“Because you get so flustered. It’s funny.” Minseok grinned at Baek’s indignant grunt before taking the clothes from Doyoung.

“Jongin wishes you well, Master Minseok. He thanks you for more time to rest and to visit with—” he broke off with a sharp inhale.

“Ah, Kyungsoo must be visiting. I’m well aware of their relationship.”

“Yes, Master Minseok. Forgive me for being so careless.”

“No need for apologies. Minseok’s well aware of their relationship. Even if they’re trying to hide it. He intends to allow them to court if they so wish.” Jongdae laughed at Doyoung’s slack jaw and wide eyes. 

“Yes, ma— Jongdae.” Wonyong bowed before running out of the room.

“Why must you antagonize him like that?” Baekhyun asked.

“You mean like you’ve done to Chanyeol all morning. How do you think he feels with you down talking his station?”

“Oh, shit! Channie,” Baekhyun jumped on him, “I didn’t mean— I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, I know you didn’t mean it like that.”

“But! You’re one of my best friends.”

“I’m still just a servant.” Chanyeol sighed.

“For tonight, you’re not.” Minseok shook his head before holding up his clothes. “Is this appropriate? It looks more grey than blue, but it is blue.”

“I think you’ll be fine. You’ll blend in.” Jongdae nodded. “I’m going to the baths. Coming?”

“You sure you want to leave them here?”

“Yep. I need a break from Baek’s screeching before we go get drunk on free wine and eat our enemy’s food.”

“That’s rich coming from you!” Baekhyun whipped him with the robes in his hands.

During the walk, Minseok’s stomach dropped with a sense of dread that something terrible was going to happen. He tried his best to shake it off without much luck. 

_ This is stupid!  _

_ We should not be going.  _

_ Stop it!  _

_ Nothing terrible is going to happen.  _

_ We’ll be fine as long as we lay low and steer clear of Yifan.  _

Jongdae noticed his turmoil, giving him a warm smile and a pat on the back. Clearly, his assumption had been Minseok was worried over Tao and proceeded to launch into a raunchy story. Minseok laughed so hard he had tears in his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

  
  


Arriving at the springs, Luhan let out a sigh of relief. He assumed there would have been several people there since his father was known for showing off and inviting more than half the kingdom. This particular area was for the noble-bloods living on palace grounds, so that helped on crowd control. There were three other groups, two of which Luhan recognized. The third consisted of two men, only one of them was familiar, but Luhan couldn’t place him.

“Over here.” Sehun gestured to a small alcove in the rocks. “Your father would murder me if I put your virtue in jeopardy.”

“I hate you!”

“You say that so often. I may start to believe you.” Sehun pushed his bottom lip out, making Luhan laugh. “Here, put your clothes here.”

Leaving his outerwear where he was told, Luhan slipped into the hot water basking in the way his muscles relaxed. “Even though I feel like I’m boiling, why don’t we do this more often?”

“We’d have to sneak down.” Sehun slumped next to him. “I’m not opposed. Would you want to come at night?”

“We can think about it.”

Sehun shuffled closer, sloshing the water. “Back to Junmyeon. What is it you want to know?”

“I guess everything. Nothing. I don’t know.”

“Hey, now. Everything’s going to be fine. You don’t need to worry so much. Junmyeon is a decent and respectful man, though, he will hold you to the standards of your status.”

“So I’ll be arm candy? Like my mother? Used how he sees fit and locked away until I’m needed again?” Luhan’s voice raised at the same time, his heart rate increased.

“It may appear that way to outsiders, but behind closed doors, it may be different. He never showed any awareness of me when he visited for business.”

“No, he was courteous, but nothing more.” He agreed.

“Exactly. When we were alone, Myeon treated me like I was an irreplaceable or fragile heirloom. One wrong move, and I would disappear. We would talk for hours as if he was genuinely interested in what I thought or enjoyed. I imagine he’ll be even more so with you.”

“That doesn’t sound so bad.” Luhan’s smile was hesitant. “What about the other stuff?”

“You mean the physical?” Sehun smirked at Luhan’s blush. “He was always generous. He made sure to leave us both without complaint.”

“Was it, uh— I mean, is it painful?” He cringed at the way his voice cracked.

“It doesn’t have to be.”

“That’s not an answer.”

“Hannie, the first time, when you don’t know what to expect, it can be— uncomfortable. Just talk to him. He won’t deliberately hurt you.”

“Oh.”

“That’s it?” Sehun laughed. “Spit it out.”

“Was it— Did you always take him?” Luhan groaned, hands flying to cover his face. “I can’t believe I’m asking you this.”

“Yeah, he prefers it, but I think it has more to do with the fact that I am what I am and he’s high ranking.”

“That’s bullshit!” Luhan said a little louder than appropriate.

“Shh! It’s alright. I’m used to it.”

“You shouldn’t be.” He grumbled, sinking lower into the water.

“You’re different than everyone else. No,” Sehun said, seeing Luhan’s flustered expression, “I mean that in an approving way. 

“Oh.”

The whole time they soak, Sehun gave Luhan more details than he thought was necessary. However, it calmed him a little to know what to expect. He just hoped he could handle everything.

_ What if I’m not good enough?  _

_ Will Junmyeon still want me if I don’t like it?  _

_ Sehun said it feels good once it really gets started, but what if I never make it past the pain?  _

_ Then, there’s the even worse issue. Do I really want to be a trophy husband?  _

_ Live like my mother? I haven’t seen her do anything without my father’s permission.  _

_ I can’t do this! I can’t be kept under lock and key my entire life.  _

_ I’ll likely go insane.  _

_ I used to dream of getting married and being freed from this hell.  _

_ Now, it seems like I’m trading one nightmare for another. _

He wasn’t sure if it was the hot water or his own scrambled thoughts, that made him light-headed. Why would Luhan think he’d be treated any differently than a prized bride? The fact that he was male had absolutely no bearing on it. His father raised him similar to how the other nobles raise their daughters. An ache built in his jaw from clenching his teeth so hard.

“What’s wrong?” Sehun took notice of Luhan’s rigid posture.

“Why doesn’t anyone realize, I’m a man! I get treated like a girl in my own home, and it’s only going to get worse!” Luhan suddenly stood, making the rest of the people look at him.

His eyes locked with one of the men he didn’t recognize. It was like he had tunnel vision, he stared barely blinking. Whoever he was, he was the most beautiful thing Luhan had ever seen. 

“Han. Hey, Han. You know him?” Sehun shook his arm.

“Hmm, what?” He looked away, breaking the trance. “No, do you?” Luhan turned back, but they were gone.

“No.” He lied. “We should get back. Move quickly.”

Sehun dressed him in silks of soft greys. Luhan briefly questioned why he wasn’t wearing his family colors but got only a shrug in response. It became clear when he took his seat at dinner. His three suitors were all in grey hues. He tried not to stare at them by distracting himself with looking around at the decorations.

The courtyard on the Lu side of the palace had been transformed throughout the afternoon. For security reasons, there was only one entrance open with guards stationed at all four gates even though the other three were locked. Tables and benches were set up on the left side, leaving ample space for the musicians and dancing. His father had the painted screens brought out along with silks in their family colors. Luhan grimaced. It was all incredibly dull.

“I guess this is my father’s way of telling me who I’m allowed to socialize with.” Luhan pulled at his clothes with a roll of his eyes once the meal is finished. 

“Are you surprised?” Sehun chuckled. “Ah, here comes the first of your suitors. Signal if you need me.”

“Sehun,” Luhan whisper-shouted, holding him in place, “don't leave me.”

“Be yourself and try to have fun.” Sehun bumped his shoulder and turned to offer a bow to Luhan’s suitor. “Good evening, Sir. I present my Master, Luhan.”

“A pleasure. I am Joo-su of house Park. Cousin to the throne.” He bowed with a hand over his heart in a more traditional greeting. “May I ask that you accompany me for a dance?”

“I am honored to accept your request,” Luhan remembered the appropriate response, even though the words felt forced, and returned the bow.

Unfortunately, Joo-su was exactly what Luhan feared he would be. Too preoccupied with wealth and status. Pity, he wasn’t bad to look at. 

_ I will never understand this obsession with power and money.  _

_ No one in the upper ranks of the kingdom appears happy. They all have pinched expressions like they’re holding in everything they’d like to say but won’t for the sake of prosperity.  _

_ Joo-su was no different. Clearly, only interested in appearing accomplished no matter how miserable of a life he leads.  _

_ How sad. _

He endured two songs listening to Joo-su drone on and on before Sehun claimed him for his father. 

“I’ll thank Joo-su for his interest and let him down carefully. You did well, son.” Mr. Lu faked a smile.

“Clearly, I didn’t,” he grumbled to Sehun. “I don’t think I met anyone so lame.” 

“Be grateful you’re not actually marrying him. Here comes number two.” 

“Leave us!” Yongkang interrupted Sehun’s introduction ignoring Luhan’s indignant scowl. 

Yongkang was even worse than Joo-su. Not only was he flaunting his rank under Prince Heejun, but he also wouldn’t keep his hands to himself. Luhan tolerated most of the advances, but some gave him pause. Yongkang squeezed the back of his thigh with such force, Luhan thought there would be fingerprints left behind. 

_ Oh no! _

_ If he’s like this in public, I’m afraid to know what it would be like behind closed doors. I have a feeling sex would never move past the burning discomfort Sehun described. _

_ In fact, I bet he’d enjoy making it hurt. _

_ That’s it! He’s practically fondling me in front of everyone. _

“If you would please, sir, we are in a public area with several eyes following.” Luhan offered a sweet smile to soften the blow of his denial.

A click of the tongue sent his heart into his stomach. “This won’t do.” Yongkang gritted out through clenched teeth. “You are mine to do with as I see fit. Who are you to deny me?

_ Yes, He’d definitely enjoy inflicting as much damage as possible.  _

“Forgive my boldness, sir. I wish to remain courteous to those around us.” Luhan’s voice trembled while he turned away.

He grabbed Luhan’s chin in a harsh grip. “You’re going to be fun to break.” The smile that graced his handsome features made goosebumps break out.

_ Oh, Shit! What do I do? _

“You will let go of him.” Sehun spat, coming out of nowhere.

“You need to know your place.” Yongkang faced him with a look of pure rage at being told what to do. “I will touch what’s mine how I see fit.”

“Mr. Lu requests you remove your hands, sir.” An armed guard approached and stood next to Sehun.

“Han, come,” Sehun held his hand out to him like he was a child, “let us get some air.”

“We’re already outside,” Luhan mumbled, blinking rapidly.

“Shush! Go, the guard will let you into the garden for a few minutes to compose yourself. I’ll stall Junmyeon.”

“Thanks.” He all but ran out of the courtyard.

_ Good God help me!  _

_ I thought Joo-su was offensive. He seems like he would be nothing to manage compared to Yongkang, who’s downright dreadful.  _

_ I hope Junmyeon isn’t like that. I know Sehun said he isn’t, but what if he’s different with me? _

His mind raced while he wandered. Crouching down, Luhan tried to calm himself. Panic was setting in, and he needed to relax because the next person he met was his match, whether he liked it or not.


	5. Chapter 5

Flashing his invitation, Jongdae led his friends into the party. They managed to time their arrival perfectly. There was still food, but most of the guests were moving on to dancing or in deep conversations. In other words, already drunk. Minseok’s smile was genuine when Jongdae met his eye.

“I told you we wouldn’t have an issue. Let’s grab a bite before we mingle?”

“There’s so much food! Look at all the side dishes. You’d think they were the royal family,” Baekhyun said with a sneer. “They’re so full of themselves!”

“That’s not going to stop you from eating, is it?” Chanyeol asked.

“That depends on you remember. I’m only allowed to eat if my Master bid me permission.”

“Don’t pick on him.” Minseok laughed. “Chanyeol, come sit with us. Baekhyun will serve the three of us, then you can send him for his own.”

“Should have brought Doyoung. Serving three people,” he grumbled, grabbing one tray at a time. 

The food was good if Minseok’s little hums were to be believed. Chanyeol agreed with a grunt of his own as they both finished off the soup in their bowls. Baekhyun seemed to be over his snit, laughing while Chanyeol struggled to follow the etiquette of conversation with the men next to them. 

“Excuse me,” Jongdae stood, leaving the rest of his meal, and leaned down to whisper to them, “seems I’m being beckoned. Lay low and blend in.”

“Dance with me?” Chanyeol asked Baekhyun. “I’m too afraid to approach anyone else.”

“Go, I’ll refill my wine.” Minseok nodded at him.

Finding a quiet spot off to the side, Minseok tried his best to obscure himself. He saw Tao entertaining a few men but felt nothing. Usually, a pressure would build in his chest, a longing to capture his affection, yet the only thing on his mind was the man he got a glimpse of at the springs.

Neither he or Jongdae knew who that man was. Minseok had hoped to find him here since it seemed like most of the nobles were invited. Even some of his father’s friends. 

A minor commotion caught his attention. One of Heejun’s generals was throwing his weight around to control his companion. Minseok was just about to turn away when he saw Yongkang roughly grasp  _ his _ chin. The man from the hot springs. The man he wanted to meet here. Anger flashed hot in his gut, and he moved before he thought it through.

“Stay out of it!” Baekhyun grabbed his arm at the last second. “The guards are taking care of it. You can’t call attention to yourself.”

“I’m fine!” He yanked free. “I’m getting another drink.”

“Let him go,” Chanyeol whispered, “People are watching.”

The Lu home is arranged in the same manner of his own. Minseok knew he could sneak out of the courtyard with the guards distracted by Yongkang’s temper tantrum. He just hoped he could find that man. It looked as if he was headed for the gardens. Lucky for him, the guards were distracted. If he slipped out this gate, he could manage to get there. Checking around him one more time, Minseok dashed for the exit. 

Keeping his eyes on the gate, Minseok walked backward into the garden. In his distraction, he failed to realize he wasn’t alone. The man he was looking for is hunched over trying to catch his breath. Minseok turned around and promptly knocked into him, sending them both tumbling into the bed of flowers.

“I’m— I can’t believe— I’m so sorry! Are you alright?” Minseok stammered, scrambling to his feet. “Let me help you.”

“It’s alright,” Luhan avoided eye contact, but took Minseok’s hand, letting himself be pulled up, “I wasn’t paying attention either.” 

“It’s my fault. Are you okay?”

“I am, but the flowers aren’t!” Luhan groaned, kneeling to pull out the mangled ones out. 

“Let me help you.” He bent down next to him. “I was actually looking for you. I saw that asshole grab you.”

“Arrogant prick!” Luhan muttered before turning wide-eyed to Minseok. “I can’t believe I said that! Please don’t tell— wait. You were at the hot springs earlier.”

“I was.”

“I don’t recognize you, are you a friend of the family?”

“I’m a friend of an invited guest. Honestly, I came hoping you’d be here. I wanted to see you again.”

“Why?” He asked, biting his lip.

“Well, you’re beautiful.” Minseok reached out, lightly brushing his hair from his face.

“I’m not.” 

“You are.”

“What’s this?” Luhan tried to distract him, picking up the book that fell from Minseok’s jacket and moved to sit on the stone steps leading to another section of the garden.

“Oh, nothing. I bought it in the market. Felt bad for the old man selling out there in the heat.” He shrugged and sat down beside him.

“This book has one of my favorites.” He quickly found the page he’s looking for. 

“Read it for me?”

Minseok watched while his eyes flicked from the book to him and back again. Luhan took a deep breath and began. The poem was about a young gisaeng longing for love even though she had several men promising her their heart. Cursing being born into her status, she’ll never be anything more than a slave though she was more beautiful than the queen. She cried herself to sleep every night until the man she dreamed of rescued her.

Finished, Luhan closed his eyes briefly to steady himself before looking back at the man. “I’m envious. I’d give anything to be rescued from my birthright.”

“I’ll take you away from here,” Minseok blurted out then sucked in a sharp breath, holding it, so his cheeks puffed up.

“Cute,” He pressed a finger against the other’s pursed lips, both of them blushing, but neither pulled away. 

Moving before his brain catches up, Minseok captures Luhan’s mouth with his own. He feels like he could float away if it weren’t for the man clutching his jacket. They did this all backward. Minseok supposed he should have asked his name first. 

“Forgive me. I shouldn’t have done that,” Minseok broke the kiss, aching to pull him back in, “I should have asked, and properly introduced myself. My name is Min.”

“Han.” He let out a small chuckle. “That was my first.”

“You’re kidding.” Minseok suddenly stood, hand flying to his mouth. “How old are you? You look young, but so do I, and I doubt you’d be allowed anywhere alone if you were underage.”

“I turned eighteen this past spring.” Luhan got up as well.

“What month?”

“April.”

“I am older.” Minseok smiled. “I was eighteen in March.”

“I assume I should adjust my speech accordingly.” Luhan’s eyes narrowed.

“What? Why. It was just an observation. I thought you had to be my age until you said that was your first. Then I panicked, thinking I was taking advantage—” 

He was cut off when Han tugged him forward, connecting them again. Lips parted, kissing deeper each time their mouths met. Hands began to wander, and a flash of pure desire hit Minseok hard, his body reacting to Han nipping his bottom lip. He couldn’t get enough air and stumbled back, gasping to catch his breath.

“Did I do something wrong?” Han’s voice trembled while he tugged at his clothes. “I have no idea what I’m doing. I’m not great at this.”

“Quite the opposite,” He said, shoulders shaking in amusement. “You affect me immensely.”

“Then, why?” 

“We’ve only just met. I didn’t want you to feel pressured.”

“How considerate of you. No one else cares about my feelings.” Luhan huffed, shaking his head.

“I do.” Minseok stepped forward, wrapping Han in his arms. “Everyone else is a moron. I get the sense that you’re like me.”

“How so?” 

“Well, from the poem, you long for freedom and love. So do I.”

“You figured that out just from a poem?” 

“That and you seem— sheltered. Who wouldn’t want to run away?”

“Sheltered? You mean like a child.” He pulled away, folding his arms across his chest.

“No, not immature, more innocent. I’m not trying to offend you.”

“My father is insufferable! I swear he wants to smother me. And my mother! I know it’s difficult to stand up to him, but she automatically sides with him.” Han paced in a tight circle. 

“My father is the same, though my mother is quiet yet strong. She won’t outright defy him, but she has a way of making him see things her way, all while making him think it was his idea.” A smile overtook his features just at the thought of her.

“You’re lucky.” Han’s hands shook as swiped at the tears of frustration threatening to spill over. “No wonder he treats me this way. I’m sorry. This evening has been a whirlwind. I don’t handle anger well.” 

“I understand. Please, don’t put yourself down.” He tentatively took his hand. “How about you tell me about the flowers. My mother likes to tend her own.” 

The distraction worked. Han’s tension eased while he showed him around, chatting and gesturing about each plant. He had everything from flowers to fruit trees and even a vegetable patch. Minseok found himself mentally planning a large area for him to have a garden on their own land. He pushed the crazy thought aside, rubbing at his chest, and shifted his focus back on Han. 

Stealing several kisses as they walked, they were so wrapped up in the other, almost as if both were afraid to let go. Minseok listened, transfixed, while Luhan spoke about his favorite books. It wasn’t surprising to know they had several in common on their bookshelves. 

Minutes seemed to pass slower and faster at the time. Luhan noticed Minseok tended to stay quiet, so he began to quiz him about what he held his interest, or any hobbies he enjoyed. Minseok’s replies were much shorter but no less passionate. His love of music and painting amazed Luhan. 

They were finishing their third round of the garden when they were found.

“There you are! I said a few minutes, not an hour!” Sehun yelled, stomping up to them. “Who are you?” He asked Minseok.

“Hunnie, calm down. This is Min.” 

“Han, everyone is looking for you. Let’s go.” Sehun ushered him through the gate but blocked Minseok, waiting for Han to be out of earshot. “Not you.”

“Why?” 

“You have no idea who he is, do you?” Sehun asked with ice in his tone.

“We’ve just met.”

“Idiot! His name is Luhan! As is Lu!”

“What! No!” Minseok’s heart pounded while the world fell out from under him.

“I know how you got in, Damn Jongdae! Just stay away from him. He’s being introduced to his betrothed as we speak.”

“He’s— you mean— engaged!” 

“Yes. I’m sorry. I know you’re not a bad man. I’ve never seen you involved in any altercations, but it would never work.”

“You don’t know that!”

“What would your father do? He’d most likely murder Han, just as my Master would do to you.” Sehun reached out to pat his shoulder. “I’m sorry. For both your sake’s, do not pursue him.”

Tears welled in his eyes when Sehun left him in the middle of Luhan’s garden. How could this have happened? How could he have fallen in love with the one person he undoubtedly could not have. Minseok didn’t want to believe what Sehun had said, yet he knew his father. 

Returning to the courtyard, Minseok slumped into the seat next to Jongdae and stared at his hands. If he looked, he would see Luhan, and that would crush him. Still, he couldn’t help himself. Baekhyun and Chanyeol returned with several drinks, both of them covered in sweat from dancing.

“What’s with him?” Baekhyun asked Jongdae while looking at Minseok.

“No idea, he disappeared for almost an hour and came back like this. I tried talking to him with no response.”

“Did something happen?” Chanyeol sounded strained, worried for his friend. “I’ve only seen him like this after Tao had been particularly nasty.”

“Minseok,” Baekhyun tried, “Did Tao do something?”

“I’m over him. I don’t ever want to hear the name.” Minseok muttered. “He was a stupid crush. Nothing more.”

“Woah!” Jongdae’s mouth popped open. “What the fuck did he do?”

“He didn’t do anything,” Minseok replied, eyes following Luhan around the courtyard.

“Then, why?” Baekhyun pushed.

“Leave it!” Minseok stormed off.

Knowing he was behaving irrationally, Minseok left his friends gaping while he walked away. He didn’t want to fight with them, and now that Luhan had spotted him, he’s much more interested in the little game they’ve started. Apparently, the betrothed was not holding his attention. Luhan met Minseok’s gaze each time they twirled to face him. Each time his grimace was a little worse as the man laughed at whatever he was droning on about. Minseok hadn’t seen Luhan utter a single word.


	6. Chapter 6

Junmyeon talked non stop through four songs. Luhan thought his brain would melt if he heard one more tedious detail of his life. He was, however, enjoying the joke between him and Minseok. Luhan would give a horrible grimace or fake gag each time their eyes met. It took everything not to smile and laugh along with him. Then it was Minseok who made silly expressions and gestures.

The more Luhan focused on Minseok, the lighter his heart seemed. He could get lost in those dark, cat-shaped eyes that never left him while he danced. Luhan understood what Sehun meant when he said Junmyeon viewed him as a precious object. And he finally knew what the yearning need of desire felt like as his impatience grew. He longed for Minseok’s lips to claim his own once more. 

What neither of them knew is their playfulness didn’t go unnoticed. Tao’s lip curled at the sight of Minseok’s bright smile. A smile that was usually reserved only for him. Of course! Of course, Minseok would notice Luhan. Why wouldn’t he? He was everything Tao wasn’t, and his Uncle never let him forget it. 

“You look as though you’re ready to bite someone’s head off.” Yifan snuck up behind him.

“No.” Tao’s eyes hardened, darting from Minseok to Han.

“What did Han do to you now?” He asked, brushing their hands together. “I know a couple of tricks to cool you off.”

“Not now!”

“Mmm,” he hummed, “you’re feisty when you’re mad.”

“Do you see this?” Tao pointed at Han’s dumb facial expression.

“So what?”

“Look over there.”

“Han’s got a crush. Who cares.”

“Yifan, LOOK!” Tao turned his head with a hand on his chin.

Yifan’s whole body tensed, going rigid as he focused on Minseok. “That asshole thinks he can come here? Over my dead body!” He positively seethed, shouting so loud Mrs. Lu heard.

“My precious, nephews,” Mrs. Lu pressed herself against Yifan, not bothering to look at Tao, “what are you yelling about?”

“Minseok! A goddamn Kim thinks he can come to enjoy our party.” His nostrils flared. “Don’t worry, Auntie. I will handle him.”

“You will not!” She tightened her grip on his arm. “Neither of you will bring shame to this family by instigating yet another fight.”

“But Auntie!” Tao begged.

“I won’t repeat myself. Your mother would be most displeased with you, Tao. You think I haven’t noticed the marks at your throat.” She let out an ugly laugh when he ran off.

“Auntie, you wound him.”

“He needs to be knocked down a little. His ego knows no bounds.” She smirked, placing her palm against his chest, thumb stroking softly. “Stay away from Minseok. Swear to me?”

“Fine.”

Meanwhile, the musicians played a more upbeat song. This dance involved switching partners, and Luhan couldn’t help himself. He grabbed Minseok’s arm on the second pass, tugging him into step. People and colors flashed all around them, but Luhan saw none of it, only him. Nothing else mattered.

Ignoring Jumyeon’s complaints, Luhan enjoyed whirling around the courtyard in Minseok’s arms, blatant giggles sounding into the air. Something he had never done before. Luhan couldn’t remember a single instance where he was this happy. He made sure he kept himself between the two of them, but it became more and more burdensome to return to Junmyeon. His gaze barely left Minseok’s face, much to Junmyeon’s dismay. 

Not noticing the turmoil that built in his cousins just in front of him, Luhan drew Minseok impossibly close. He couldn’t catch what Junmyeon whispered to Sehun while they shifted next to them. Luhan hadn’t even noticed he had joined in the dance, much less with Junmyeon. He couldn’t bring himself to care either. Even if he knew Junmyeon was annoyed.

Sehun cut in before Luhan could do something stupid like kiss Minseok in front of everyone. He tried to pull out of Junmyeon’s hold while Sehun spun Minseok away. Junmyeon only shook his head, tightened his hold, and continued to maneuver them in the opposite direction. 

“Leave now.” Sehun all but shoved him at Jongdae. 

“We were only dancing,” Minseok muttered, stumbling a few steps.

“Yes, and Yifan saw. Tao, too,” Sehun groaned, pushing them towards the gate, “Go! They already view this as a challenge, don’t give them a reason to draw swords.”

“I’ll gladly confront them.” Jongdae snorted, standing his ground. “I was sent on behalf of my cousin, the prince, and these are my guests. Let them disrespect me.”

“I will not run in fear,” Minseok said, shoulders pushed back, prepared to flank Jongdae.

“Minseok, please? Think about Han.” Sehun pointed to where he stood, watching with a pained expression and Junmyeon gripping his arm so tightly his knuckles were white.

He visibly deflated knowing Sehun was right. Minseok was determined to keep Han safe even though he wanted nothing more than to remove Junmyeon’s hand perhaps by cutting it off. 

“Jongdae, it’s time to go. You know we shouldn’t be here,” Minseok grit out, eyes locked on Junmyeon shaking Han like a ragdoll.

“You can’t be serious?”

“I am.”

“Yeah, come on Dae. We’ve worn out our welcome. Channie and I were involved in an altercation once today. I don’t have the strength, nor the sobriety for another.” Baekhyun ushered him towards the exit.

Minseok’s steps faltered at the gate, “I don’t— make sure—,” he trailed off.

“Go on.” Sehun waved at him. “I’ll take care of him. Go! Now!”

Sparing one last glance at Han, Minseok ran off, his friends right behind him. Sehun shuddered, knowing just how close it was to a full out bloodbath based on the scowl on Tao’s face. Even with Luhan’s mother intervening, the grudge ran too deep to ignore. Both Tao and Yifan looked ready to bolt after them. Sehun was positive this wouldn’t be forgotten, but he needed to tend to his charge, who looked close to running away himself.

“Forgive us, Sir,” Sehun refused to meet Junmyeon’s stare, “the festivities seem to have tired out your betrothed. Let him rest and call on him tomorrow.”

“Ah, yes. Perhaps you could spare a minute after Luhan is settled,” Junmyeon asked.

“I’m sorry, Sir. I must stay with my charge.”

“You can go.” Luhan squeezed Sehun’s hand. “I thank you for an enjoyable evening.

“Goodnight,” Junmyeon took his hand and pressed a kiss to his knuckles. 

Offering a simple nod, Luhan turned to his attendant. Sehun kept his eyes lowered during the walk that led them to the gate into the living quarters. Luhan wanted to ask him if he was alright, but the words died in his throat.

Knowing the masters of the house will probably call on him, Sehun rushed through the corridors straight to Luhan’s chambers. The door was barely closed when Luhan started with questions.

“Why did you send him away?”

“Shh! Let me get you in bedclothes. Your parents will probably want to see you.” He scrambled around the room, pulling out clothing. 

“Are you going to go see—“

“For God’s sake, Luhan! Shush!”

Thankfully, Han kept his mouth shut and was dressed when Mr. Lu pounded on the door. “Are you decent?”

“Yes, father,” Luhan called, nodding to Sehun to open it.

He barged in, yelling, “How dare you embarrass your mother and I. And Junmyeon! You’re lucky he’ll still have you.”

“I’m sorry, father, but how did I upset you?”

“I told you he had no idea who he was,” Mrs. Lu threw her hands up. “How would he? He’s never left our home.”

“You honestly had no idea who he was?” Mr. Lu asked, still seething. “How could you not realize who that boy was?

“He only said his name was Min. I assumed I was meant to speak with him. He was dressed similarly to the other suitors.”

“Idiot child. His name is Minseok! Only son of the Kim’s!” He roared. “Be thankful this can be blamed on your stupidity. I will let Junmyeon know it was simply a misunderstanding. You’re never to see that boy again.”

“Yes, father.” Luhan looked at the floor, arms glued to his sides to keep from shaking. 

“Very well. I’ll see you in the morning.”

With his parents gone, Luhan turned toward Sehun. “A Kim? No! How could I love an enemy? He can’t be,” his entire body slumped, chin dipping into his chest as he rambled, “How could I not know? Did you know? Is that why you sent him away.”

“Yes. Yifan and Tao noticed him, and I was afraid they would do something foolish.”

“You mean, kill him in front of everyone?” Trembling fingers touched his lips at the thought. “Please leave me. I need to process this.”

“I’m sorry, Han.” Sehun did something he never dared before, he pulled him into a bone-crushing hug. “I know how you feel. I saw how you looked at him. It’s a horrible thing. To love someone you can’t have. None of this is your fault. Junmyeon. Minseok. We’re all tangled in the mess of politics between two families.”

“I thought,” he bit back a sob, “even if Junmyeon and I were married, you could still have him.”

“What?” Sehun held him at arm’s length, mouth practically on the floor.

“No one would know what happens between closed doors.” 

“Luhan— I couldn’t— he wouldn’t—you’re crazy!” Sehun sputtered.

“I’m not. I know you’re paid to care about me, but I think you love me. Just as I love you. I told you. You’re the brother I’ve always asked for. And if I could make you happy and appease my father. Sounds like I win.”

“Okay, not crazy, genius. You’d really live like that?”

“I would.” Luhan chin still trembled. 

“I don’t think Myeon would, though. I could talk to him. He’s probably waiting for me anyway.”

“Go. I’m alright.” He nudged him towards the door. “Good luck.”

Hovering by the door, Luhan held still until Sehun’s footsteps faded, then crept down the opposite hall. His legs tingled with the urge to move. There would be no sleep tonight. 

Finding himself in front of the flowers they crushed, Luhan hung his head with stinging eyes as he set to work. He pulled what couldn’t be saved, tossing them in a heap, and put what could still be displayed in a basket. They didn’t do as much damage as he thought, but there was a large patch that would need replanting.

_ This is so unfair!  _

_ What does it matter that Minseok is a Kim?  _

_ My father will not define me!  _

_ Perhaps we can both renounce our names, leave the kingdom and live happily together. _

“I will leave with you.”

Luhan jerked back with a hiss, not realizing he had spoken out loud, let alone been heard. “Where did you come from? How did you get here? The gates were locked. Why are you dressed as a servant?”

“Your home is the same as mine. I know it’s secret pathways, and servants are easily looked over. I simply strode right through. My gatekeepers are accustomed to my antics of sneaking out.”

“You traveled across the entire palace through servant passages? You could be killed if you’re caught here. What about your attendant and those with you earlier?”

“Jongdae has his own home. I left Baekhyun and Chanyeol drunk in my own chambers. And Jongin sleeps like the dead. No one will notice my absence.”

“You have an answer for everything, don’t you?” Luhan smiled as he stood, brushing the dirt from his hands.

“Maybe. Maybe not. Is what you said true? Will you disobey your father and leave all this behind?” He shifted closer, reaching out to caress Luhan’s cheek.

“Yes, it’s true. Would you?”

“Obviously. As you said, I risked my life to see you. You, Luhan, son of my enemy, own my heart. My life is forfeit without you.”

Luhan nearly knocked him over in his haste to connect their lips. “Say it again,” he whispered between kisses. 

“What?” Minseok grinned.

“How are you so frustrating, yet alluring at the same time? I’m torn between wanting to kiss you senseless and slapping you.” Luhan chuckled, holding him tightly.

“And I only want to love you.” Minseok murmured, lips brushing the shell of Luhan’s ear. “I will spend everyday, for the rest of my life, making you happy.”

“And our families? Can we really disappear?” Luhan twisted out of his grasp, pacing in tight circles. “Mine will never stop searching for me. He’ll never take us seriously. Unless—.”

“Unless what.”

“Minseok, do you truly love me? If so, you have to do this properly.”

“You want me to stroll up to your father and tell him I love you?” He arched a brow. “Because I will.”

“No. I want you to tell him you’re my husband.” Luhan bounced from foot to foot. “You do wish to be my husband, right?”

“I do. Are you sure it’s what you want,” Minseok scrutinized his expression. “because it seems like I’m the only one making any sort of declarations.”

“You can be serious!” Luhan yelled, gaping at him. 

“Luhan, the only thing you’ve said is, you want to leave here and defy your father before you do it. I’ll gladly help you escape without forcing you to marry me.” He said, wringing his hands.

“You hopeless fool.” Luhan stared at him and held his arms out. “Come here,” Minseok stayed rooted to the spot, so Luhan approached him, “Do you honestly question how I feel?”

“You haven’t said how you feel.” Minseok let himself be held, resting his head comfortably on Luhan’s shoulder.

“You overheard me. ‘Both renounce our names.’ ‘Live happily together?’ Why else would I utter those words.”

“I don’t know,” Minseok mumbled, mouth pressed to Luhan’s throat. “Please, Han.”

“I loved you from the moment I laid eyes on you. You were so beautiful. I wished nothing more than to leave Sehun and approach to you.” Luhan shivered, as he felt light kisses trailing at his pulse point. “I’ve never been brave enough to even think about greeting someone first, let alone actually follow through on it. You disappeared, and I physically had to restrain myself from searching for you.”

“Let,” Minseok paused as their lips met, “me,” another kiss, “take you,” another, “away from here.”

“After—”

“LUHAN!” Someone yelled outside of the garden, followed by his mother’s softer, “Han?”

“You need to leave.” He froze, terror clear on his face. “She’ll have you taken directly to my father.”

“I’m not afraid. I need a word with Junmyeon anyway. Did he leave a mark on you?”

“Minseok, I beg you.” He flinched as they yelled again, closer this time. “Please.”

“Alright, I’ll go. Sun will be coming up soon anyway. It will be easier to recognize me in daylight.”

“How will you send word of our marriage?” Luhan trailed behind him.

“Send your servant to the market.” Minseok kissed him once more. “I’ll speak to Yixing and have word sent to you by eleven.”

“Feel like forever when it’s only a few hours.” Luhan held on for as long as he could, but the voices were growing closer as the seconds passed. “Goodnight.”

“My love, goodnight.” Minseok slipped out the gate.

Rushing back to the flower bed, Luhan had just shoved his fingers into the dirt when his mother paraded in. Guards and Sehun just behind her.

“Did you not hear us call.” She said, hands on hips. 

“I must’ve been too focused.” 

“Sehun!”

“Yes, mistress.” He stepped forward. 

“Take my son back to his quarters, get him cleaned up, and keep him there. His father swore he snuck out to see the Kim child. He’ll be lucky to see the outdoors again before he’s wed.” She turned on a heel and stomped out of the garden, guards following.

Trailing behind his mother and her entourage, Luhan kept his focus at his feet. He pretended not to notice Sehun gesturing to get his attention the entire way to his room. 

“Are you crazy?” Luhan shoved him once they’re inside. “How am I supposed to say anything with my mother right there?”

“I wanted to know if you were okay. All you had to do was give me a nod.”

“I’m fine.”

“Are you sure? I saw him. I had your mother search the pond first since it’s so warm. You’re welcome.” Sehun crossed his arms. 

“I need a favor.”

“I will not sneak you around to see him.”

“I’m not asking for that. I need you to meet him in the market. Eleven in the morning.”

“Why?” He asked, eyebrows raised and lips pursed.

“He brings me news from Yixing.” Luhan sat on the edge of the bed. 

“Yixing? Why would you need news from The Head State Councilor.” They stared at each other. “Luhan, Yixing can’t get you out of marriage.”

Patting the spot next to him, Luhan stayed quiet until Sehun sat down. “I’m asking you to trust me,” his voice lowered, “Minseok has a plan. Please agree to meet with him.”

“I will.” Sehun bumped their shoulders. “But only because you were willing to share Junmyeon.”

“If this doesn’t work, I still might end up doing just that.”

“Get some sleep, and I’ll see you in the morning.” Sehun moved to lay out his bed-clothes before he left him alone. 

Once changed and in bed, Luhan lets his mind replay everything that happened over the last fifteen hours. 

_ Is that all it’s been?  _

_ Fifteen hours and we’re getting married!  _

_ Hopefully, Yixing gives his consent. _

Tossing and turning, Luhan’s stomach churned with a mix of excitement and fear. His father would surely be angry, but he can’t bring himself to call it off. Minseok made him feel alive in a way he’d never dreamed of. He knew one day his parents would bring him a suitor, and he thought he’d be alright with it. He never imagined he would want to marry for love. Finally, sleep overtook him, leaving him to dream about his, no  _ their  _ future.


	7. Chapter 7

Daylight broke while Minseok crept through the last of the tunnels. If he had any luck, his parents were still asleep or at least preoccupied to notice he didn’t come home last night either. Two nights in a row was pushing it, and he knew it. 

Thankfully, the usual guard was on duty and only sighed while opening the gate. Minseok slipped him some coins, buying his silence. The rest of the way was quiet. However, he’s not surprised to see Jongin awake and waiting for him when he entered.

“Where were you?” He snapped.

“I— What happened? You never yell at me.”

“Your father came in looking for you. I had no idea what to tell him. Your clothes were here, so I made stuff up. Told him you were too hot and woke early.”

“I owe you.”

“You always owe me.” Jongin’s smile fades when he takes in the look on Minseok’s face. “What?”

“I’m going to see Yixing. Will you go with me?” Minseok bites his lip. “I warn you. What I’m asking for is dangerous. I won’t hold it against you if you say no.”

“What are you planning?”

“I would rather not say just yet. I need to know if Yixing will agree to it first.” Minseok ran a hand over his face. “In fact, we should leave now.”

Changing quickly, Minseok snuck back out, Jongin right behind him. This time, he was stopped at the gate and told the watchmen were given specific instruction not to let him through. His father wanted him delivered the second he showed his face. However, since this guard had already said he hadn’t seen Minseok come home, he has no issue letting him leave. 

They arrive at Yixing’s where Kyungsoo was working diligently on whatever concoction he’s come up with this time. “Good morning, Master Minseok. What can I do for you?”

“I’d like to speak with the Councilor if he can spare a minute?”

“Sure, if you have a seat, Yixing will see you when he’s finished with his current visitor.”

“Thank you.”

“Jongin, how are you feeling?” Kyungsoo asks, eyes softening.

“I’m well, better than yesterday.” Jongin blushed under his scrutiny.

“What am I missing here?” Minseok looked between them.

“No— Nothing, Mas—Minseok.” Jongin stuttered.

“Nothing?” Kyungsoo raised a brow.

“Soo, please.”

“Are you ashamed to say you spent some of your time off with me?”

“No, it’s not like that.” 

“We have to tell him eventually if I’m ever to ask for your hand?”

“Oh my, God!” Jongin yelled at him.

“Who’s having a crisis now?” Yixing came out of his office, Tao a step behind.

“No crisis.” Kyungsoo waved him off. “Master Kim would like a moment.”

“You!” Tao took a step towards Minseok, hand on his sword. “How dare you?”

Four things happened in rapid succession. Jongin stood, shielding Minseok. Kyungsoo darted around his desk to stand in front of Jongin. Minseok tried to force them both behind him, and Yixing roared at Tao.

Minseok held his breath, while Tao was escorted out. That could have been disastrous. 

Yixing shook his head as he returned. “Damned fool. Minseok. Jongin.”

“I’ll wait out here, sir.” Jongin bowed.

“Actually, I would like both of you to join us.” Minseok looked to Kyungsoo. “Yixing, it seems I have two favors to ask for.”

“Minseok?” Jongin bit at his lip.

“Trust me.”

“You say that so often. This time I fear it.”

“Come on. You know he wouldn’t do anything to hurt you.” Kyungsoo led him in, hand at the small of his back.

“It’s not me I’m concerned for.” He whispered, staring at Minseok while he took his seat.

Yixing’s personal office was a mess compared to the sitting area. Minseok suspects that’s Kyungsoo’s doing, though, because he prefers order. Yixing, himself is a scatterbrain, but he’s a good man. He has several papers sprawled across his desk, including what looks to be a request for Tao’s celibacy vow to be revoked and a potion recipe called temporary death. Minseok has no idea what that could possibly be used for, nor does he want to find out.

“Please tell me you’re not the reason behind that?” Yixing points at Tao’s request. “I assume because I know of your feelings, and he only said the person was untouchable to him for many reasons. It would explain his hostility and embarrassment just now. Is it you?”

“Of course not! I have no affection for him.” Minseok grit his teeth as he spoke. “He’s been nothing but trouble and would likely kill me while I slept.”

“So, then why are you here?”

“Well, I’ll start with them. I give my consent for Jongin to wed, I knew of their relationship and Kyungsoo made his intentions clear. He has my blessing as well.” 

“Minseok,” Jongin whisper shouted.

“Shh,” Kyungsoo hushed him. 

“Very well. I know of Soo’s affections also.” Yixing smiled, then faced Minseok. “And you?”

“I would like your consent to wed too.”

“To whom and when? Why are you asking me instead of your father? He’s more appropriate to ask for permission than I am.”

“I’m aware. He will certainly not approve of my choice.”

“Spit it out, Minseok. I will not offer blind consent.”

“Han. I wish to marry Luhan.” Minseok ignored the gasps behind him. “As soon as possible. Today.”

“Have you lost your mind?” Jongin asked before slapping a hand over his mouth.

“Jongin, I have to agree.” Yixing laughed. “Why would I allow that?”

“We both wish it,” Minseok answered, voice steady. “I had spent several hours in his company last night. We love each other. I want to take him far away from here, leave this damned war between our families behind.”

“Luhan is aware you’re here?”

“He is. I’m meeting his attendant as soon as I have your answer.”

“Well, that’s unexpected.”

“I know it’s— abrupt and unusual, given the history. I wouldn’t be here if we weren’t serious.”

“Meet me here at two this afternoon. You have my blessings and my consent.” Yixing stood and held his hand out. “Maybe your love can end the bloodshed.”

“Thank you!” Minseok flew out of his seat, nearly tackling Yixing when he hugged him. “Thank you. You have no idea what this means to me!”

“Minseok, I don’t know what to say.” Kyungsoo stepped forward, holding Jongin’s hand like it was the only thing keeping him on the ground. 

“Promise me you’ll take care of him. And that you’ll come to visit from time to time. I’ve known him his whole life.” Minseok smiled then turned to Jongin. “Thank you. For everything.”

Leaving Yixing and Kyungsoo to handle the paperwork, Minseok and Jongin made their way to the market. He spotted Sehun exiting the gate from the Lu’s residence and moved to meet him, but got grabbed halfway through. 

“Where are you going?” Jongdae tucked him under his arm almost in a headlock. “Some warning would be nice before you ditch us.”

“Look, I’m sorry about last night, but I have to go.” He pulled free only to be caught by Baekhyun.

“What’s going on?”

“Later.” He managed a few steps.

“Damn it, Minseok! You don’t have time for us anymore?” Jongdae gripped his shirt, shaking him. “Do we not matter?”

“You do. I’ll explain everything after. I promise.”

“After what?” Baekhyun asked.

“It’s that important to you?” Chanyeol held on to Baekhyun, trying to calm him.

“More than anything.” Minseok’s smile was so blinding that Jongdae let go immediately.

“Excuse me,” Sehun said, drawing everyone’s gaze to him, “how long do you expect me to wait while you play.”

“Forgive me,” Minseok offered a bow even though he held a higher station. “Walk with me.”

“Hold on!” Baekhyun shouted. “I know you. Why do I know you?”

“He was at the party last night,” Chanyeol said.

“Is this what you went back for?” Jongdae snorted a harsh laugh. “He’s pretty, but—.”

“Let them go, Master Dae.” Jongin touched his shoulder. 

They walked away, leaving the group gaping after them. Minseok couldn't have cared less about what his friends thought. He noticed the old man with the books from yesterday staring at them. He placed a hand on Sehun's arm to guide him.

“Good morning, sir. May we borrow space behind your curtain for a moment?” Minseok pulled a few coins from his pocket.

“Keep your money. You’ve shown me kindness, I can do the same for you.” He held the curtain back.

The second they were alone, Sehun had Minseok by the throat. “If you hurt him, I’ll kill you with my bare hands.” He shoved him back into one of the shelves, making it rattle.

“If I hurt him, I’d deserve it.” Minseok gently pushed him back.

“Han lives a very secluded life. I’m worried he’s doing this to escape his father.” Sehun arched a brow at him.

“You could be right. However, Luhan said he wants to go with me. He said he loves me. I’m not stupid enough to let go of a real chance at love.”

“He told me he loves you as well,” Sehun sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. “What do you get out of this?”

“Him.”

“You love him, too?”

“Yes, and I plan to marry him. Today.”

“What? Marry? I thought you were getting him out of the mess his father has arranged for him. That’s why you went to Master Yixing?” 

“It is,” Minseok reached out to steady him as he stumbled in the overcrowded tent. “Will you help us? Yixing asked us to meet him at two.”

“What’s your plan for after? Where will you live?” 

“I— I haven’t figured that out yet,” Minseok stuttered. “I have money. I’ll find us a place.”

“Your father will cut you off. Neither of the masters will allow this. You know that, right?”

"I don't care!" Minseok hands balled into fists. "I'm tired of bending to my father’s will! I don't need him or his money. I made my own and saved it. It's not much, but I can give Han a good home with some land. Nothing like what we're used to, but he'll have his garden. I'll farm. I'll do whatever it takes to make him happy."

“Interesting.” Sehun tried to keep his face neutral. What Minseok was saying sounded almost too good to be true. “Will you force him to work?” 

“Force him? Never. If he wants to work, I won’t stop him. Han said he resented living the way his parents have made him. He’s kept like he’s nothing more than a bargaining chip. I won’t subject him to that. He’s free to do whatever pleases him.” Minseok kept eye contact. “I want him to be happy. I would like for him to make a life with me.”

“I better get back.” He turned towards the exit.

“Sehun? Please?” Minseok grasped his shoulder, forcing him to stop.

“I have to go get my charge ready. He’s getting married today.” A rare smile graced his face.

“You mean it?”

“I do. I also meant what I said earlier, but I don’t think you’re out to hurt him. You seem sincere. Then again, I’ll never know if you hurt him.”

"I assumed you were coming with him. You will be a free man. If you choose to work in our home, I will pay you. My attendant will no be longer be available to me. Jongin's marrying as well. I could use the help. The choice is yours."

“You want me to go?” Sehun’s mouth dropped open for a moment. 

“I’m not trying to isolate Han from everyone. Including his parents. Yixing said maybe our match will end the feud. I’m not as optimistic. The best I can hope for is they love him enough to love him anyway.”

“They barely love him now. Let me get back. He’s probably worried out of his mind. We’ll see you at the Head Council’s office.”

“Thank you again, Sehun.”

With Sehun on his way, Minseok returns to his friends. He managed to convince them to revisit the springs. It’s another scorcher of a day, and he wanted to be fresh before he reunited with Luhan. 

The whole time they walked, Baekhyun and Jongdae amused themselves by reliving last night. Minseok couldn’t get a word in edgewise. Not that he wanted too anyway, so it suited him just fine to pretend to listen and laugh at appropriate times. 

Truth is, Minseok was back at that party himself. Only he remembered what Luhan tasted like. How soft his lips were and how he very much wanted to kiss him again. 


	8. Chapter 8

Pacing his room, Luhan felt like he was going insane. Sehun had brought in breakfast before he left, but Luhan couldn’t bring himself to eat it. His stomach was tied in knots.

_ What if Yixing said no? _

_ Worse! What if Minseok changed his mind? _

_ Get ahold of yourself! _

At this rate, Luhan was going to wear a hole into the floor. His reflection showed just how little sleep he’d gotten. His dreams were filled with dread, too much blood, and despair, yet nothing of actual consequence was lucid enough for him to figure anything out. However, Luhan couldn’t shake the vivid images of Minseok’s beautiful face marred with cuts and bruises followed by his own face, puffy with tears.

Just when Luhan was about to explode, Sehun slipped in. “What the hell took you so long? I’m going crazy here! What did they say? What of Minseok?”

“Relax, Han. Give me a moment.” Sehun flopped on Luhan’s bed, closing his eyes. “I had some other errands to attend to at your father’s request.”

“Sehun.”

“Hmm?” He peeked out from under his arm.

“You think this is funny?”

“Yes.” Sehun chuckled, standing up.

“I hate you.”

“Okay, then. I’ll retire to my room, keeping the news,” He paused at the door, staring straight-faced at Han, “or lack thereof, to myself.”

“Hunnie! Please? I feel like I’m dying. I want to throw up.”

“Maybe we should take you to the physicians?”

“Sehun, damn it!”

“No, that sounds like a good idea. If you’re sick, I have reason to take you to Yixing. He’s not your usual healer, but he's a healer none-the-less.” Sehun looks him over before dumping the dish of fruit. “Here, carry the bowl and continue looking ill. We can tell your father it’s heatstroke. I’ll take you to the pond first. Pack your good robes.”

“Why the hell would I go to the pond?” Luhan stood rooted to the spot.

“Idiot boy! Too clean up and relax. Do you want to meet your husband or not?”

“Husband?” 

“We have to be at Yixing’s by two. We can spend an hour at the pond to cool down and arrive early for you to change.”

“Sehun, will, uh, will Minseok be there?”

“No, I’m taking you to Yixing’s office for a change of scenery.”

‘You and your damned sarcasm. Can you not give me a straight answer for once?”

“I called Minseok your husband once already.” Sehun sighed. “Of course he’s going to be there.”

“It’s really happening?”

“Yes. My little Lu-Lu is getting married.”

“You know, I take back what I said about you being my brother! I’m older than you, jackass,” Luhan said, smiling anyway.

“Mm-hmm. 

“Oh, God. Is this a mistake? ” Luhan warred with himself, torn between being scared out of his mind and bursting with pleasure.

“Why would you think that? Luhan, when I met with him,” He shook his head with a small smile, “it seems he really cares for you. He has all these plans for your life together. I’m ecstatic for you.”

“I’m so worried. What if we’re caught. I haven’t slept. ”

“Breathe. We aren’t going to get caught.” Sehun wrapped an arm around him. “I didn’t get much sleep either. You talked a lot last night. Whimpered mostly. You okay?”

“Yeah, bad dreams.”

“Come on, let’s go request leave from your father while you’re still looking ill. You can tell me about the dreams once we’re outside. We have enough time for a quick dip in the pond.”

“That sounds nice.” Luhan followed his attendant to the dining room. 

Mr. Lu took one look at his son and scoffed. Apparently, Luhan being sick was not on his agenda for the day. Mr. Lu pointed to the chair and left no room for discussion. Luhan settled next to Junmyeon who continued on, too polite to comment on the tense exchange by continuing with wedding details while they ate. Luhan mostly pushed his food around the plate, too anxious to eat.

The two men had planned a tremendous affair with a majority of the kingdom invited. Luhan found the whole thing, pretentious. While he listened to them drone on and on, Junmyeon slid a few papers towards him. 

_ Oh, my God!  _

_ They even decided on what robes he should wear. I thought I would at least get some say in all of this.  _

_ Proves the point though, I’m only suitable for arm candy. Just as I had expected.  _

_ This celebration is just another way for father to show off. Look at this guest list. _

The paper falls from his grasp, as one name jumped off the page.

_ Kim Minseok.  _

_ They’re inviting Minseok! Why the hell would they do that? _

Sehun scrambled to pick up the fallen sheet, eyes widening when he scanned the names. Luhan snatched it out of his hand before he could say anything. His mother was watching too closely, and she isn’t stupid. Not to mention Junmyeon could probably hedge a guess from Sehun’s expression being they’re well acquainted.

Thankfully, Tao took that moment to make his grand entrance, full of bows and apologies for being late. His clothes were a rumpled mess, and red blotches were peeking out from under his collar. Mr. Lu’s jaw clenched as he nodded to the only open chair, next to Junmyeon.

Tao leaned in while Junmyeon took his hand in greeting. Incorrigible flirt. “Good, morning to you too. Such wonderful manners. Much better than those other suitors. Luhan, wouldn’t you agree? I mean compared to Yongkang, Minseok,” his lip curled into a sneer as he said it, “and Joo-su.”

“Do not utter that name in this house!” Mr. Lu snapped, slamming his fist on the table. “Han had no idea who he was, and he’s certainly not a suitor. Over my dead body!”

“Yes, Uncle. How silly of me to list him as a respectable mate for my dear cousin.” Tao draped his arm across Junmyeon’s shoulders. “It’s no contest anyway. A nobleman such as yourself. Who would choose otherwise?”

Luhan kept his head down as his blood boiled. Sehun right there. Although, would Tao even know of their relationship? Doubtful. And it appeared the flirting was very much one-sided. This wasn’t about putting Sehun down. This was Tao challenging Luhan, himself. Why? Then he had to mention Minseok! How dare he? Luhan risked a peek at Sehun, who watched their every move intently, before turning back to the list. 

Continuing to read, Luhan sees that Minseok parents are listed as well as Baekhyun, Jongdae, Chanyeol, and Jongin. Three of them were with Minseok at the feast yesterday. It felt as if the world had shifted. Dizziness and nausea overtook him.

“My son, you look quite poorly.” Mrs. Lu said.

“Are you alright, my love?” Junmyeon brushed his sweat-matted bangs back. “What can I do?”

“I don’t know.” Luhan tried to suppress his grimace. 

“Is there an issue with the guests?”

_ Shit! He knows! _

“It’s so many people.” Luhan lied. “Last night was hard enough, and I wasn’t even the focus of the festivities.”

“Sure, you were. The whole point was to present you to the kingdom.” Junmyeon’s smile made Luhan’s stomach churn. 

“What? Present me?”

“How did you not know? It’s custom to have a coming of age party.” His thumb brushed over Luhan’s cheek.

“Yes, for girls!” Luhan snapped, jerking back.

“You watch your tone.” Mr. Lu scolded him. “With insubordination like that, I ought to—.”

“What, father? Disown me? Kick me out?” He crossed his arms with his chin jutted out. “Isn’t that what this match is anyway?”

“Han,” Sehun gently called.

“Forgive me, father. I’m sure it’s the fever.”

“Surely.” Junmyeon nodded while he refilled Luhan’s water. “Drink.”

Moving on to the next page, Luhan finds plans for their home. It didn’t look so bad. No garden, though. He leaned closer to Junmyeon to whisper, “Where are the gardens?”

“There are none.”

“Can we have one? It wouldn’t need to be as big as the one I have here.” Luhan had no idea why he even entertained the thought of living with Junmyeon. Minseok was going to take him far away from all this.

“You tend the garden?” 

“Not all of it. I have a few favorite flowers I prefer to care for myself.”

“I’ll have servants that will hold up to your standards.”

“Aw, that’s so sweet, but Luhan’s flowers are special.” Tao grinned.

“I won’t have a husband playing in the dirt,” Junmyeon muttered, tugging at his sleeve.

“What shall I do, then? Sit around and wait for you to have a need for me?”

“Luhan!” Mr. Lu shouted while Tao barely suppressed a giggle. “How dare you insult your husband!”

“He’s not my husband yet,” he grumbled too low for his parents to hear. 

Junmyeon clearly heard as he jerked back. He grasped Luhan’s arm so tightly his knuckles were white. “I blame this on you not feeling well, but you will afford me the respect I am owed.”

“Let him go,” Sehun hissed.

“You stay out of it.”

Luhan’s gaze flicked between the two of them. Sehun appeared shocked at Junmyeon’s behavior but had no choice but to back down. Junmyeon’s nostrils flared, sitting back with a deep breath, trying to tamp down his anger. 

“Sehun, take him to the healers at once. All this wedding business can wait until tomorrow.” Mrs. Lu suggested in an attempt to diffuse the situation. 

“Thank you, Mother.”

“Very well. Sehun?” Junmyeon scowled at them

“Don’t worry, Mistress and Masters. I’ll take care of him.” Sehun ushered him out into the courtyard. Once in the clear, he whispered, “What was that? Are you trying to ruin everything?”

“No! I panicked. I didn't realize father was ‘presenting’ me at that damn feast! Then Tao was egging Junmyeon on. What's the problem with me having a garden? And on top of all that, they’re inviting Minseok to the wedding! Why?” Luhan marched ahead. “Nevermind! I know why. This is typical of father, exerting his will and throwing it in Minseok’s face as well. Then, Junmyeon. Who does he think he is?”

“I can’t say I was surprised about the guest list. Junmyeon was pissed when I saw him last night. I’ve never seen him like that. He was always so calm and gentle. With you, he’s mean. Even at lunch.” Sehun shook his head, guiding Han to the tunnels. “This way. Keep the number of people who see us to a minimum.”

“Smart thinking.”

“See, I’m good for something.” Sehun let out a loud laugh he reserved for people he trusted. 

“Keep telling yourself that.” Luhan joined in, shoulders shaking.

They ended up at the smaller pond right on the edge of the Palace grounds. Even though it was a public area, it was deserted. With good reason. There was hardly any cover leaving them exposed. The sun was so hot, Luhan knew his fair skin would burn almost instantly. 

Knowing what Luhan was thinking, Sehun pulled him under the shade of the only tree. They float there, under that lone cherry blossom that has long since lost it’s pretty pink petals, for almost an hour. 

When they finally got out, they had to run to make it to Yixing’s in time. Luhan was standing in the middle of the waiting area, clothes dripping, when Minseok walked in. The smiles that graced both their faces were positively radiant until Minseok doubled over.

“Don’t laugh. He’s making a mess.” Kyungsoo complained while mopping it up the best he could.

“Is it me or are they both adorable.” Jongin chuckled from behind Minseok.

“We’re lucky, aren’t we?”

“Gross,” Sehun grumbled, finishing getting Luhan dressed.

“Oh, please. You’d be the same way if—” Luhan froze.

“After today, don’t mention him to me again.” Sehun voice was cold and distant while he pulled his own dry robes on. “Minseok, I accept your offer if it still stands.”

“Absolutely.”

“Luhan, I need to see you before we get started,” Yixing called before Luhan could question about the exchange that just happened.

“Yes, sir.”

Yixing held a hand out when Minseok tried to follow. “Just him for now.”

Following quietly, Luhan sat in the chair across from the Head Councilor. Yixing shuffled some official documents, placing one in front of them.

“What’s this?” He leaned forward for a closer look. “Oh, They’ve officially requested a date for my marriage to Junmyeon. Next week?”

“The King will sign off on this. Junmyeon is kin to the third prince, and your father stands to make a fortune from the match.”

“I will not marry him!”

“May I ask why? Your life would be one of great wealth and power with this match.”

“Wealth and power for everyone except me. My father and Junmyeon have made it explicitly clear that I’m to be seen and not heard. To be used and enjoyed how either see fit. I will not, Not when,” tears welled, “Minseok says he loves me. He’s offered a more modest life, but one with more freedoms and actual companionship.”

“I see.” Yixing pulled the contract back, tearing it in several pieces. “Looks like my office had a minor mishap. Junmyeon will have to issue another request, and you will no longer be an available mate at that time.”

“You’re serious. This could get you in a lot of trouble.”

“Please, my rank is higher than that of both Lu and Kim. This serves them right. All these years of bloodshed. You could end all of it. Luhan, don’t you see. You and Minseok will force a bond and unify a split kingdom. The King will lavash you both with wealth and titles.”

“I don’t know if I believe all that. Right now, I’m happy to wed a man of my choice.”

“Well, then. Shall we get to it?” 

With the answers he needed, Yixing called the others to join them. He explained that today, they will be having a very basic ceremony. The full rituals will be performed after their parents are notified of the union, mostly because of the restrictions on time they were currently facing. Yixing had drawn up a contract earlier that validated their union and placed it in front of them with two other sheets. They signed those, saying nothing, and handed them back. The third was read over more carefully.

“Will our parents be able to challenge this?” Minseok read it over.

“Minseok, it’s signed by Heejun. Look.” Luhan pointed to the bottom of the page. 

“How did you get this approved? Does he know it’s for us?”

“I admit, I was pretty vague. I simply mentioned that Lu’s and Kim’s both petitioned for marriage contracts. Heejun was aware of the festivities last night. He simply assumed Mr. Kim was continuing the usual traditions between them.”

“You mean trying to outdo each other.” Minseok leaned back in the chair. 

“And they call us children.” Luhan laughed, taking Minseok’s hand. “Yixing, tell us this will stand if they do denounce it?”

“You have my word. Once we’re finished, both matches will be filed with the King. There will be no objections after that.” Yixing paused, waiting for more questions. When there were no further objections, Yixing pointed to the ritual room. “Ready?”

“Yes,” they answered, moving in unison. 

Bright smiles broke out everywhere as both attendants adjusted their charge’s robes. Even though all the traditions couldn’t be followed, they tried to incorporate as many as possible. Yixing set up three candles, two smaller with the largest in the middle.

With everything set, they all took their places. Kyungsoo and Jongin stood beside Minseok with Sehun taking Luhan’s side.

“We come together today to rejoice in the union of Han and Minseok. This is remarkable for several reasons, mainly because we all have a basic need and desire to love and to be loved.

Han and Minseok, your marriage today is the public and legal joining of your souls that have already been united as one in your hearts as well as an end to the feud between your families.

Marriage will allow you a new environment to share your lives together, standing together to face the world, hand-in-hand.

Marriage is going to expand you as individuals, define you as a couple, and deepen your love for one another.

The path you will walk will not be easy. You will face many obstacles. Together you can overcome them.

To be successful, you will need strength, courage, patience, and a wonderful sense of humor.

So, let your marriage be a time of waking each morning and falling in love with each other all over again.

Now I ask, has anyone present have good reason to bar the union of these two men should be denied?” Yixing smiled.

“No, Sir.” Jongin and Sehun answered.

“Mr. Lu. You are Han becoming the husband of Minseok. Do you promise to love Minseok and respect him, take care of him, help him, in joyful times and in hard times, in sickness and in health, every day, forever?”

“I promise.”

“Mr. Kim. You are Minseok becoming the husband of Han. Do you promise to love Han and respect him, take care of him, help him, in joyful times and in hard times, in sickness and in health, every day, forever?”

“I promise.”

“Together, I ask you to use your individual candles to light the way of your new life as one.”

Raising the candles, Luhan and Minseok’s flames met each other to light the single wick representing their new life together. Pure joy reflected in their eyes when they faced one another.

“I love you,” Minseok whispered, reaching for Luhan.

“Not yet,” Yixing chuckled, shaking his head. “I haven’t pronounced you!”

“Sorry, got excited,” Minseok said, making everyone laugh.

“I’ll be quick.” Yixing slid the paper towards them once more. “Sign.”

“Your turn, love,” Minseok said when his name was signed.

“Sehun,” Luhan finished and held the pen out, “will you sign?”

“I would be honored, but my station?” 

“You and Jongin both have been freed from your status. Your masters saw to that already.” 

“You did what?” Jongin shouted.

“I thought I was going with you.” Sehun whimpered. “I have nowhere else to go.”

“When I offered you a place in our home, I should have made it clear that you would be working for us as a free man.” Minseok touched his arm. “I’m sorry to cause you to worry.”

“You offered him work?” Luhan’s mouth dropped open.

“Why is that surprising? He’s your friend, I wouldn’t leave him with nothing, or worse, with your parents. Jongin is more than welcome to work if he would like, but I have no expectations of that since he will be living with Kyungsoo.”

“You better be good to him, Han!” Sehun bumped Luhan out of the way to scribble his name. “Is that okay? I was never taught properly.”

“It’s perfect, Sehun.” Yixing nodded in encouragement.

“We can teach you.” Minseok grinned.

“Minseok taught me. He’s a good teacher, but if you’re more comfortable, maybe you could come visit with me or I with you while my husband works?” Jongin took the pen. “Kyungsoo?”

“Whatever makes you happy.” Kyungsoo was the final witness.

“Now that the formalities are taken care of, it is my esteemed privilege to pronounce you wed. You can now—”

Luhan moved before Yixing finished speaking, taking Minseok’s face in his hands, pressing their lips together. Noses bumped, and snickers sounded. Luhan couldn’t ever recall a time he was this happy.


	9. Chapter 9

Outside, Baekhyun and Chanyeol met Jongdae at the gates just outside of Minseok’s home. 

“His mother hasn’t seen him. Why would he tell us he had errands to run for her?” Baekhyun grumbled.

“What is he up to?” Jongdae mused, strolling into the market.

“Guys,” Chanyeol caught Baekhyun’s arm and pointed ahead.

“Shit! We should leave. Yifan’s looks like he’s on the warpath, and he’s headed right for us.” Baekhyun pushed Chanyeol, trying to cut through the crowd to escape.

“Coward!” Jongdae taunted. “I’ll face him myself.”

“Dae, no.” Baekhyun tried.

“Good afternoon, Yifan. Is there a problem?” Jongdae’s grin was sickeningly sweet while his tone mocked him. 

“Where’s Minseok?” He clenched his jaw, attempting to ignore the hostility.

“Clearly not here,” Baekhyun said. 

“Watch it, Byun.” Tao spat.

“Easy, Taozi.” Yifan brushed against his shoulder.

“Taozi?” Jongdae cackled going for maximum insult. “That’s a hell of a pet name. Does he call you that in bed too?”

“You know Tao took a vow.” Yifan hands clenched into fists.

“Yeah, looks like that’s going well.” Jongdae ran a finger down his own neck. 

“Tao! Fix your collar.” Yifan grabbed him, fixing it himself.

“Isn’t that interesting?” Baekhyun snickered.

“What’s the matter Fan-Fan? Taozi not doing it for you anymore?” Jongdae baited him.

“Dae,” Chanyeol whispered, taking a step back, pulling Baekhyun with him.

“My interest is with Minseok. You won’t tempt me.”

“Oh, so it’s true? Tao’s not keeping you satisfied. Shame really. He’s rather pretty. Just not like Minnie, hmm?”

“Jongdae!”

“Relax, all of you.” Yifan glanced at Baekhyun and Chanyeol, then Tao, who was vibrating with anger. “Here, he comes.

Across the way, Minseok practically floated to the market. Jongin wasn’t far behind, smiling and mumbling to himself. Both unions were complete, and promises of leaving tonight were made. Minseok would meet Luhan and Sehun at Yixing’s, leaving Jongin with Kyungsoo and set off for Kyungsoo’s vacant family farmhouse. He had agreed to allow Minseok to stay there until he found accommodations of his own. He and Jongin would be leaving the end of the week after the proclamations had been made.

Minseok sprinted when he caught sight of his friends only to freeze seeing who was with them. 

_ This can’t be good. _

_ What do I do? _

_ I can’t fight him. He’s Luhan’s cousin! _

Approaching slowly, like he had no cause for worry, Minseok greeted his friends as well as Tao and Yifan. Baekhyun’s eyes nearly popped out of their sockets as Minseok held his hand out.

Smacking it away, Yifan drew his sword, holding it to Minseok’s throat. “Social pleasantries won’t help you now.” He barked out a laugh.

“You’ll understand later why I wish you no ill-will. Please go.”

“Draw!” Yifan yelled, nicking Minseok’s neck.

“No!”

“Just finish it,” Tao whispered, “kill him.”

“Minseok, draw your sword.” Jongdae reached for Minseok’s weapon.

“Leave it! I will not engage. I have reason to treat him as I treat Baekhyun. They are as much my family as you are, Jongdae.”

“Have you lost your mind?” Yifan said as both he and Jongdae recoiled. 

“It pains me to actually agree with him. Minseok, have you spent too much time in the sun? Are you ill?”

“He’s not ill, Dae. Listen to him.” Jongin stepped forward, hand on his own blade. “Let him go, Yifan.”

“How dare you address me so informally! Your master needs to learn to discipline.”

“He has no master,” Minseok said.

“Okay, now I’m worried.” Chanyeol shook his head. 

“You’re Jongin’s master. What is going on?” Baekhyun pleaded.

“Enough! Draw!” Yifan shoved Minseok back. “Draw!”

“I will not.” 

“Damn you! Draw!”

“Yifan, please?” Minseok begged. “You will understand tomorrow. Please?”

“I’m done with this!” Jongdae raised his sword, swinging wildly, barely giving Minseok time to duck out of the way.

“No! Stop! Jongdae,” Minseok called chasing after them while trying to avoid the blows.

Jongin ran after Minseok wanting to get him away from this while Tao held his sword to Baekhyun to prevent him from engaging. Chanyeol had no choice but to stay where he was. 

Holding his own, Jongdae managed to hit Yifan’s thigh. As he stumbled, Minseok wrapped his arms around his waist, dragging Jongdae away. Their backs were turned when Yifan found his footing.

“Minseok! No, Minseok,” Jongdae whined, hit from behind and dragging both of them to the ground.

Landing in a heap, Minseok grunted, trying to push Dae off. He couldn’t figure out why they fell until he saw the blood. 

“Tao! Let’s go.” Yifan ran, Tao right behind.

“Jongdae, look at me.” Minseok held his hand. “Channie, go get help. Baek, oh, god Baek. What do I do?”

“Jongdae, hold on. Please.” He put his hands over Minseok, pressing down on the wound. Blood gushed around their fingers.

“Why did you get,” Jongdae coughed, “involved? I had him.”

“Dae, shut up. Don’t move,” Baekhyun cried. There was too much blood. They were almost out of time.

“I didn't want this. I was trying to get you to safety.” Minseok sobbed.

“This— is your— fault!” Jongdae wheezed, eyes going in and out of focus. “You never should have,” a shuddering cough sounded, “have come— between us.”

“No, Dae. Open your eyes!” Minseok wailed, as Dae’s body went still.

“Fuck! Minseok. He’s dead,” Baekhyun whimpered, clinging to Chanyeol as they cried.

Sniffling one last time, Minseok wiped his face feeling the rage course through him. His heart pounded as he barreled after Tao and Yifan.

“Yifan! We finish this.” Minseok roared, knocking Tao out of the way. He landed in a heap, eyes wide and body trembling as Minseok circled Yifan.

“It should have been you,” Yifan whispered. “I meant it to be you.”

“Now, you have me. One of us goes with him!” 

Minseok lunged, right arm arching back when he was within range. The crack of Yifan’s teeth smacking together spurred Minseok on. Two more hits landed. Yifan stumbled. Fell to his back with a groan.

“I’ll kill you,” Yifan muttered.

“Let’s go then!”

This time, Yifan rushed forward, Minseok not seeing the dagger in his hand. The blade sliced through his left arm, Minseok yelped, clutching his bicep. Yifan advanced again. Only Minseok was ready for it. He feigned left, Yifan missed. Minseok’s fist hit its mark, breaking his nose. Yifan dropped to the ground for the second time. 

Yifan pushed himself up, trying to get his bearings. Blood dripped from his face with a plop as it hit the ground. Minseok kicked his shoulder, knocking him to his side.

“Get up!” 

He grabbed Yifan’s collar and tugged, material ripping from the strain. Yifan dropped to his knees. Minseok stood before him, breath ripping from his chest. 

“Minseok,” Yifan mumbled between hits.

“You murdered my best friend.” 

Tears fell as Minseok straddled him.He barely felt Yifan striking his ribs. His mind went blank as he continued his assault. It was too much. His knuckles throbbed and his arms felt like lead, but he couldn’t stop.

“Enough.” Jongin pulled him off. “He’s dead.”

Looking down, Minseok recoiled so hard he fell back on his ass. It took a moment for Minseok to make out Yifan’s features, face so battered it no longer resembled him. 

_ I killed him. _

_ I killed him with my bare hands! _

His head dropped as he cried harder.

_ Luhan! _

_ Oh, God! _

_ I didn’t— what did I do? _

_ Oh, Luhan. I’m sorry! _

“Go! Heejun is coming!” Baekhyun tugged him to his feet. “Jongin, get him out of here.”

“Come on!” Jongin ducked under his arm, dragging him. “Yixing! He’ll know what to do. Minseok move!”

Stumbling through the courtyard, Minseok held on to Jongin as he was the only thing keeping him on his feet. Tears spilled, overflowing from both their eyes as they ran. 

By the time, Yixing had them secured in his living quarters, Minseok was a complete mess, face splotched as he hiccuped sobs. 

_ I killed him!  _

_ I murdered Yifan! _

_ Heejun will have me executed _ . 

“Stop it!” Yixing chided, pulling the blood-spattered robes off of him. 

“What?” Minseok asked. Had he spoken out loud?

“Yes, you did.” Yixing grinned. They froze as someone pounded on the door. “Kyungsoo, get rid of them.”

“They’ve come for me. Yixing, they’ll charge you with treason,” he darted for the door, “I won’t let them.”

“Minseok, sit down!” Jongin yanked him back.

“I don’t want to die,” he cried, clinging to him.

“Pull yourself together,” Sehun muttered, barging in with Kyungsoo just behind him. 

“Sehun! Luhan? Is he okay?”

“The same as you. Falling all over himself in grief.”

“Will he ever forgive me?”

“Ugh! You are an ass. He’s worried about you! People are saying Yifan ran, why’d you go after him?” 

“I tried to stop it. He came for my life. Took Jongdae’s instead. What would you have me do? You think he wouldn’t have come for me another day. I did what was necessary. For both my sake and Luhan’s. He murdered my best friend!” Minseok shook as he spoke.

“Good!” Sehun smiled.

“What?”

“I know you can protect him. He was never taught how to defend himself. His father wouldn’t allow it.” 

“Sehun, he would still have me? That is, if they let me live?”

“Heejun made a proclamation. Because Yifan attacked you first and you tried to avoid conflict until Jongdae— He’s banished you.” 

“Banished!” Yixing exclaimed. “That’s wonderful!”

“How is that wonderful? I’ll never see Han again.” Minseok’s bottom lip trembled.

“Enough of this. You get to live, and you’re blubbering!” Yixing stomped around, pulling clean robes and throwing them at him. “Go to the farmhouse as planned. When the dust settles,and funerals are finished, I’ll announce your union. At that point, you’ll be welcomed back, and all will be resolved.”

“Actually, I came to take you to Han. You can, uh, spend your wedding night together and then leave?”

“If he’s seen with me?”

“Oh, my God. Go to your husband. Comfort him. Tomorrow, before dawn, you’ll leave the kingdom,” Yixing explained. “Jongin, go to Minseok’s pack up what you can, and come back here for the night.”

“Jongin, you know the tunnels? The servant one?” Sehun waited for his nod. “Meet us there.”

“Excellent. I’ll see what damage control I can do in the meantime. Kyungsoo, see what food you can gather and ready a wagon before your husband returns. I’ll be back as soon as I can. And all of you. Please be careful!”

“Minseok,” Jongin wrapped him up in a hug. “I’ll see you in the morning.”

The walk to Luhan’s home was equal parts fear of being caught or rejected, overwhelming grief at the loss of his best friend and subsequent retaliation against the murder and anticipation of having his husband in his arms. To say Minseok was a hot mess would be a gross understatement. 

Every so often, Sehun bumped his shoulder, reminding him that he wasn’t alone. Minseok ducked his head, but nudged him back, too afraid to say thanks in case he was misreading the situation.

“You’re not,” Sehun whispered. 

“I didn’t say anything.”

“You did,” Sehun covered his face, tamping down his laugh. “You do that often. In the garden when I told you to forget Han, at Yixing’s, and now. This way.” 

“I was surprised you were still willing to help me.”

“One, Han, I’d do anything for him. He’s a brat, but he’s a good man. Two, I told you already, Yifan was not your fault, he was an ass. Three, you were kind to the old man in the market, even with him being beneath you. You’ve offered me work and are giving me a home. Your generosity makes you a good man too, you know.”

“If you say so.”

“I do. This is Han’s room. Go catch your breath, he’s probably stuck sitting with his family. I’ll bring him as soon as I can.” Sehun guided him through to the sleeping area, pointing out the bowl and scented oils. “That’s for you. I thought you would want to clean up.” 

“Sehun,” Minseok caught his arm, “thank you. I promise you, I’ll take care of you both.”

“I know.” He paused at the door, pointing at the additional padding on tucked in the corner of the sitting room. “Word of warning. I’ll be sleeping there tonight. I don’t want anyone to walk in when— you’re indisposed.”

Laughing to himself, Minseok washed the sweat from his skin, making sure to get the bits of blood missed at Yixing’s. Exhaustion set in when he finished. He knew if he laid down, he’d fall asleep, so he wandered Luhan’s room, looking at his books. His eyes locked on a painting, a mother and son.

_ How did Luhan get this?  _

_ It’s the first painting I ever sold. _

Joy bloomed across his face. Luhan had one of his paintings hanging in his room. It’s almost as if the were connected without realizing it. Scratch that. They definitely were. Minseok picked up Luhan’s copy of the poetry book he just bought. The pages worn. So much for recently translated, yet he couldn’t work up any annoyance at the old man. He settled on the edge of the bed, reading the marked pages.


	10. Chapter 10

Junmyeon wouldn’t let Luhan out of his sight. He kept touching him. Wrapping an arm around him or holding his hand. Annoying. Luhan longed to hide in his room. It was terrifyingly troublesome to maintain the proper responses when his father questioned him. His mind was stuck on Minseok. 

Yes, Yifan’s death was upsetting, but he was more concerned about his husband. Luhan knew Minseok would never have gotten involved if Yifan walked away like he asked. Several witnesses told them how Minseok begged for it, how Yifan held a sword to his throat, and Minseok still refused to engage. It was only when his best friend fell that Minseok resorted to anger. Luhan couldn’t find fault in that. Yifan had gotten what he deserved as far as he was concerned. 

Voicing that would be stupid, though. So Luhan kept his head down, tears silently falling, mumbling and playing up the sobbing when anyone spoke to him. Rather effective. If only Junmyeon would ease up. 

“Forgive me, Sir. Yixing has made the requested arrangements and will visit tomorrow. He wanted to leave you to mourn in peace.” Sehun’s face crumpled as he spoke. Luhan nearly laughed but managed to cover with another sob. “My lords, let me take Luhan. His grief is too heavy to maintain social interaction.”

“Very well. I’ll escort you.” Junmyeon stood.

“I’d prefer you to stay with me. We have other matters to discuss. Wife, you go with them. You should rest as well, and check on Tao. He’s refusing to leave his room.” Mr. Lu faced Junmyeon. “Yifan was obviously her favorite nephew.”

“Of course, he was a fine gentleman. An invaluable asset to the house of Lu.” 

At that Luhan snorted, nearly choking as he hid his face. Fortunately, no one seemed to notice. Sehun tucked him against his side as they walked towards the bedrooms. 

Mrs. Lu hesitated outside Han’s room. “I should stay with you, my son. This anguish tortures us both.”

Luhan had longed his whole life for his mother to dote on him. Why now? “I appreciate that mother, but you don’t need to see me like this. Care to yourself. I’ll be tended by Sehun.”

“Goodnight.” She said, relief evident in her tone, and left without glancing back. 

“For a second, I almost thought she actually cared about me,” Luhan grumbled walking into his quarters. “Will you stay?”

“Nope, sorry.”

“Are you serious?”

“He is,” Minseok whispered from just behind him.

“What the hell!” Luhan whipped around, hand over his heart. “You scared the shit out of me! How’d you get in here?”

“I mean, I could leave?” 

“Don’t say dumb things like that. I was so worried. Your face. I dreamt of this last night. I didn’t know what it meant, but the cuts are the same.” Luhan sighed, turning to Sehun. “This is what took you so long?”

“Obviously. Wouldn’t have been an issue if someone wasn’t blubbering like a baby.”

“Oh, screw you. How would you feel? My best friend is dead, and I’m a murderer.” His lip wobbled. “I’m sorry that affects me so much. Luhan, I—“

“If you’re about to apologize,” he whispered, eyes softening, “don’t. It was justified. It’s why Heejun chose to banish you instead of the alternative.”

“He’s still your cousin.”

“Yes, and I loved him. However, he’s to blame. He should have walked away when you refused him.”

“I’ll leave you. Minseok, remember what I told you.” Sehun closed the door with a smirk.

Luhan blinked after him, then turned to Minseok. “What was that about?” 

“Your attendant will be sleeping just outside. I believe he’s protecting us while offering a warning that we should keep the noise to a minimum.”

“Noise?” Realization dawned in the form of pink cheeks and burning ears. “Oh. That. Minseok, I’ve never—“

“I assumed, being I was your first kiss. I’ll let you in on a secret, I haven’t either.” He reached for him with a soft sigh. “I’m just as nervous as you are.”

“You are?” Luhan asked, his breath hitching at the lips tracing his neck.

“Sure, how could I not be?” Minseok whispered into the skin below Luhan’s ear. 

“You clearly have some experience. You’re driving me crazy!” He pushed him back to catch his breath but wouldn’t meet his eye. “What are your expectations of me?”

“Hmm?” Minseok dove back in, hands roaming.

“How am I supposed,” Luhan pushed him back again, “to behave for you?”

“Behave?” Minseok frowned, scratching his head. “I don’t understand?”

“I mean, uh, Junmyeon expected—”

“I don’t give a shit what he expected, nor your father. Luhan, with me, you’re your own person. I have no expectations for this. We do whatever we want, what feels good. If there’s something one of us doesn’t like, we stop. It’s that simple.”

Tears filled his eyes as Luhan stumbled on wobbly legs. This was what he wished for his whole life, a partner that viewed him as an equal, not property. Han grabbed Minseok’s outstretched arm and let himself be guided to the bed. Minseok was beyond patient, rubbing circles at the small of Luhan’s back until he calmed a little. 

“I’m sorry,” Luhan swallowed around the lump in his throat, “I always assume the worst when you’ve shown repeatedly, you’re not like them.”

“I get it. My parents aren’t the easiest either, but this? I will never treat you this way. You’re my husband, my heart, my equal in every way.” Minseok leaned his head on Luhan’s shoulder. “It’s been a hell of a day. Why don’t we go to sleep?”

“No,” Luhan burst out then cringed at himself. “I’m nervous, but I want this.”

“Okay,” Minseok whispered, brushing Luhan’s hair back, leaning in for a kiss. 

They kissed for what felt like hours until they were full of nothing but need and desire for each other. Pulling Minseok’s robes open, Luhan gasped at the sight of the bruises forming. Fingers traced over the purpling marks, drawing a shiver from Minseok. Emboldened at the response, Luhan leaned in, letting his lips follow the path of his fingers.

“Am I hurting you?” he whispered, reaching the trail of hair disappearing into Minseok’s undergarments.

“No,” Minseok rasped, want clear in his tone. “I love you.”

Luhan lost track of how many times they said those three words. 

They spent the night wrapped up in each other. Minseok was generous in ways Luhan knew none of his other suitors would have been. He didn’t laugh or balk at Luhan’s questions, easily explaining what he could, and talking through what he couldn’t. Even when things ended almost as soon as they began the first time Luhan had him. The second was better. Minseok looked so blissed out after, Luhan was curious to know what it was like.

Minseok was gentle, making sure Luhan was relaxed and ready before he began, whispering declarations and praise. The pleasure was so intense, Luhan hid his face in Minseok’s neck to contain the sounds he made. He never wanted it to end. They fell asleep holding each other, Minseok curled around him, head pillowed on Luhan’s shoulder.

Light streamed in, waking Minseok with a groan. “Baby, wake up,” he kissed the underside of his jaw, “I have to go.”

“Mm, no. Stay with me a little longer,” Luhan rasped.

“I’d love to.” Minseok moved to sit up only to have Han’s grip tighten around him. 

“Kiss me, since you so rudely woke me up.” 

“One. Then I have to leave.” 

“I don’t want you to go,” Luhan pouted a moment before leaning up to catch his lips in a heated kiss.

Minseok pulled back panting and flushed, “I have no choice, love.”

“No, you say you love me. Don’t leave me here.”

“Soon, love, soon.”

“Please?” Luhan pulled him down again.

“Okay, then. Let your father find me here. I’m sure Heejun would be interested in that.” Minseok went limp, crushing Luhan beneath him.

“Oh, God! Get up! Minseok, get up.” He shoved at him. “They’ll kill you.”

“Luhan, your mother’s coming!” Sehun barged through the door, frowning at the marks all over their skin. “Jesus, put some clothes on. Minseok, the servant’s robes. I’ll never get you out in time.” 

After hastily pulling his sleep robes back on, Luhan helped Sehun get Minseok dressed. It was almost comical, how big Sehun’s were on him. Minseok tied the belt, adjusting them, so they weren’t dragging against the floor. The sleeves were hopeless. They got Minseok’s face covered just as the door opened.

“My son, you look awful,” Mrs. Lu didn’t look much better herself. “Did you get any rest?”

“No, mother.”

“Sehun, you may leave us. Take Taewook with you.”

“Taewook?” Luhan questioned then corrected himself. “I almost forgot. He stayed with us so Sehun wouldn’t leave me alone at all.”

“Oh, my boy. So sweet and sensitive. I know it’s hard losing Yifan, but your father has planned a day of celebration.” She paced, waving the servants out. “Go on. You have errands to run. Changho is waiting for you in the kitchen.”

Sehun tugged Minseok behind him before Mrs. Lu could look closer. “Yes, Mistress.”

“Thank you, both of you,” Luhan called after them, knowing neither would look back as the door closed.

A hollowness filled his chest as Luhan followed his mother to breakfast. 

_ How long until I see him again? _

_ Why couldn’t I just go with him now? _

_ Yixing’s got a plan, I should just trust him. But why is there such a delay? _

“Luhan! Are you listening?” His mother's voice cut through his internal monologue. 

“Forgive me, mother. What did you say?”

“I was explaining that your father gave his approval to Junmyeon.” She gestured to both men already waiting.

“I assumed that since he was here yesterday and again this morning.” Luhan bowed to them and approached the table. 

“Hello, my husband,” Junmyeon greeted with a kiss to his cheek.

“Not yet.” Luhan snapped. “I beg you, please keep your affections for in private, AFTER we’re wed.”

“Well, darling. That’s tomorrow. Pardon my eagerness,” Junmyeon said, tone sharp.

“Tomorrow? What of— Yifan’s funeral? Do I not— Aren’t I at least allotted the appropriate time to mourn?” Luhan stuttered, nausea overtaking him.

“Seems I arrived just in time. You should be in bed.” Yixing rushed over to Luhan then turned on his father, “I warned you Lu, this child was ill before the events of yesterday! Now you expect him to do your bidding.” 

Luhan whimpered, gripping Yixing’s robes when Junmyeon reached for him. “I’ll escort him to bed.”

“Leave him.” Mr. Lu’s chair scraped against the floor in his haste to stand. “The match will be validated tomorrow. You hear me, boy?” 

“Yes, Sir,” Luhan whispered, his voice cracking.

“My Lord, perhaps we should postpone for a day or two.” Junmyeon shouldered most of Luhan’s weight. “He can barely stand on his own.”

“Absolutely not! Where is Sehun?” Mr. Lu shouted then pointed to the lowest ranking person in the room. “You, get that damn boy to bed.”

“Yes, Sir.” Kyungsoo bowed.

“Soo, I’ll be in momentarily to check on him.” Yixing handed him his bag of medicines. 

“I have him, Master Junmyeon.” Kyungsoo shifted Luhan away from them.

“Myeon, please?”

“You keep pushing me away. You realize you do not have that authority anymore?”

“I merely meant to not get you sick. Plus, you don’t need to see me like this.”

“Oh, I see.” Junmyeon nodded, more to himself than anyone else, then, “Take care of him.”

“I will.” Kyungsoo adjusted his grip and fled as Yixing started talking. 

Back in the privacy of his room, Luhan caught sight of his rumpled, stained sheets, flushed red from his ears to his chest, and swiftly cleaned the mess. “I’m so sorry, Soo. God, that’s embarrassing.”

“Why?” Kyungsoo snorted. “You’re a married man. It appears we’ve both had enjoyable nights.”

“I, uh, really?” Luhan’s mouth dropped at his blunt answer.

“No wonder Minseok is completely besotted. You’re adorable.” Kyungsoo laughed, gaze wandering Luhan’s room, landing on the painting. “Did he give you that? I thought you just met.”

“We did just meet. I bought that in the market a year ago. Why would you think Minseok had anything to do with it?”

“Come here,” Soo waved him over then pointed at the signature, “Do you see that?”

“KMS?” Luhan’s mouth dropped open.

“He painted this.”

“No?”

“It’s him with his mother.”

“It can’t be.”

“Interesting that you ended up with it.”

“Interesting, indeed.” Yixing scared them both, walking up behind them. “Kyungsoo, give me the bag and then go keep watch. No one may set foot in this room while I treat him. Not even Sehun.”

“Understood,” Kyunsoo said, placing the bag on the bed and left.

“Why can’t Sehun,” Luhan froze, “Yixing! Did Minseok?”

“Soo and I waited with Jongin as long as we could since your father insisted I be here to finalize plans for tomorrow. I assume Sehun stayed to help load the horses.”

“What the hell am I supposed to do?” Luhan flopped on the bed. 

“Let’s think about this rationally. Your current husband is banished with the punishment of death to set foot in the kingdom again.”

“So?” Luhan peeked up at him, annoyed. “I’m going to meet him. Right?”

“And how would that work out?”

“You promised to help us!” Luhan yelled, sitting up, so fast Yixing flinched.

“That was before Minseok was a murderer. I’ve tried to talk to Heejun.”

“You said our match was supposed to solve the war.”

“Yes, was.” Yixing let that sink in.

“I don’t care. Take me to him. I don’t care where we live as long as we’re together.”

“Your father will find you. You know that.”

“Master Yixing?” 

“Do you doubt your father will search for you? Your entire life, you and Minseok both, will be living in fear.”

“I know you’re right. I hate that you’re right.”

“I don’t like it either, but you have no choice. Your first husband is gone.”

“You can’t be serious? Isn’t there something else?” 

“Marry Junmyeon and try to be happy.” Yixing shrugged.

“I’d rather die.” He flopped back on the bed again. 

“I was hoping you’d say something like that,” Yixing said with a grin. “Now stop being so dramatic. I have a plan. Do not breathe a word of this to anyone. Only Soo and I know.”

The plan was something out of a horror story. Luhan listened, ashen face and heart in his throat while Yixing explained the potions Kyungsoo concocted. It sounded terrifying and too good to be true simultaneously. Luhan had no idea if this was possible, yet he hoped it was.

“Are you sure about this?” Luhan asked, palms sweating as he took the tiny vial.

“Yes, I spent four days worrying that Soo was actually dead when he tested it.”

“Four days!”

“You’ll have a much smaller dose. One day tops. Were you even paying attention to what I was saying? I’ll send word to Minseok after your parents are notified of your, well, you know.” Yixing squeezed his hand.

“I’m scared,” Luhan whispered.

“You have my word. This will work out.” Yixing gave one last squeeze when Kyungsoo entered with tea. “Time for the first vial. You’ll sleep most of the day. The second will come with your meal. The third before bed and the last Soo will give you just before daybreak.”

“Drink all of it.” Kyungsoo took the vial from him, dumping half into the cup, and added enough sugar that Luhan thought he’d have to chew it. “It will go down easier mixed in like this.”

All the sugar in the world couldn’t mask the pure bitterness of the potion. Luhan shuddered and gagged, slapping a hand over his mouth as his body tried to expel it. Dizziness overtook him while Kyungsoo and Yixing whispered back and forth. Luhan heard it all from Yixing, so he felt no guilt whatsoever in curling up on a pillow that still smelled of Minseok and slipping into sleep. 


	11. Chapter 11

Keeping his head down, Minseok followed Sehun through the servant tunnels. “You’ll keep him safe,” he asked, unable to stop himself.

“Yes, I already told you. Han’s family to me. That makes you my family now too.”

“I don’t want to leave him.”

“I know. Shit!” Sehun points out at the border wall where Baekhyun and Chanyeol were milling about with Jongin. "What the hell are they doing here? Maybe I should head back.”

“No, stay. I think they need to know. You can’t do everything alone.”

“Minseok!” Baekhyun wailed.

“Shh! Are you crazy! We’re still inside the city,” Chanyeol said. “If anyone sees him, he’s dead.”

“Fuck! I’m sorry,” Baekhyun clutched Minseok’s shoulders and pulled him into a hug. “I’ve been so worried. Wait? Why’s he here?”

“Doesn’t he work for the Lu’s?” Chanyeol looked between them.

“We saw him at the party. He’s their son’s attendant. Minseok, why are you with him?”

“ _ He  _ is keeping your friend safe,” Sehun spoke up.

“Shouldn’t you be turning him in?” Chanyeol asked, eyebrows raised.

“I want to get him out of here. My charge would be highly upset with me if I let anything happen to him.”

“Why?” Baekhyun and Chanyeol asked at the same time.

“I need you to swear you’ll keep your mouths shut,” Minseok says, crossing his arms at his chest. “Not one word to anyone.”

“What’s going on?” Baekhyun huffed hands on his hips.

“Swear.”

“Who am I going to tell? You’re banished. Dae is dead,” he took a deep breath, lip trembling, and continued, “Jongin is going with you. It’s Channie and me.”

“When we left the party, and I ran, I went back to Luhan.”

“Okay?” Chanyeol waved his hands to hurry Minseok along.

“We love each other.”

“You’ve lost your mind!” Baekhyun stomped around, gesturing wildly. “What the fuck does that mean?”

“It means I went to Yixing, got approval, and married him.”

“You what?” They yelled together.

“Your friends are weird.” Sehun snorted. “I like them.”

“They have merits, but right now they’re fucking morons.”

“You come out here spouting you love and married your enemy, and we're the morons?” Baekhyun poked him with a smirk. “So what does this mean for your husband.”

“Yixing is working out a plan. Right now we’re going to stay with Jongin at his place.”

“Since when does Jongin have a place?” Chanyeol asked, scratching at his ear.

“Right, forgot to mention, Nini married Kyungsoo after I signed for his freedom.”

“You, I mean, what? Minseok? You’re nothing like your father.” Chanyeol stuttered.

“Ain’t that the truth and don’t look at me. You’re the only friend I have left. I’m not as nice as Min.” Baekhyun shook his head at his hopeful face.

“It’s okay. You never treated me like less. You boss all of us around. Servant or not.”

“See? Equal opportunist.”

“Except now it’s only you.” Jongin laughed. “Be prepared to be crazy.”

“I’ll live.” Chanyeol laughed with him. “So, I’m to assume, Sehun, right?”

“Yup.” He nodded.

“You’ll give us messages to get to him?”

“Basically,” Minseok answered. “They are going to need help. Luhan has lived a sheltered life.”

“That’s putting it mildly,” Sehun sighed, “We’ve never been outside the borders. I would get us both lost and killed.”

“Ah, don’t worry. We know our way around.” Baekhyun offered a smile. “Minseok, where are you headed?”

“Remember that old farm?” 

“Yeah?”

“Kyungsoo’s family owns it.”

“Uh, Minseok.” Sehun nudged his shoulder. “Royal guards, you have to go.”

Sehun and Chanyeol start a random argument as a distraction, leaving Baekhyun in a fit of giggles. The guards had no idea what to make of it, telling them off for the noise, before going back to their patrols. Minseok and Jongin were able to slip out the gates undetected. 

It was a burden to put one foot in front of the other. It was easier to pretend that he wasn’t leaving his heart behind while Sehun was with him. Now, each step Minseok took made it harder and harder to breathe. The pull of returning to Luhan almost crushed him. If Jongin didn’t have a tight grip, he would have run. Execution be damned. 

The whole day. The whole damn day they walked. It would have been much quicker if they could’ve taken their horses. That, and they chose a route that would ensure they weren’t followed. If they went directly to Kyungsoo’s, they could have been there in about two hours. 

Minseok couldn’t bring himself to answer Jongin’s mindless chatter. He refused to eat and only drank because he was forced. They arrived just as Minseok’s legs finally gave out. Jongin carried him, leaving the servants to unpack their sparse belongings from the wagon.

The farmhouse, while certainly more modest than Minseok’s family home, was clean and comfortable. Several servants maintained the farm. They had their own accommodations next to the barn. This was in addition to the dedicated staff for the house. Everyone seemed to be expecting them with the kitchen well stocked, and bedrooms prepped. Introductions are made, and Jongin is amazed at how friendly everyone is. Not too mention how many there are. Most of them seem to be farmhands with three women who run the house. 

“Is everything to your liking, Master?” Joohee, Kyungsoo’s most trusted servant, bowed, hiding her smile while Jongin looked around. “Master Do was clear in who you were to him. We were notified of your change in status and were pleased with your union, though surprised at how quickly it came about.”

“No one was more stunned than I was. I’m not used to any of this.”

“How may I put you at ease, Master? And how can we be of service to Master Kim?” She helped him get Minseok into a chair.

“I think I’d prefer if you called me by my name,” Jongin nodded, “I know in company it’s not appropriate, but for every day?”

“Very well, Master, I’m sorry, Jongin. That will take some getting used to.”

“As for Minseok, could you prepare a light meal? Perhaps a soup? He hasn’t eaten or slept in almost two days,” Jongin said. “Something that would comfort him to sleep.”!

“I’ll bring it out as soon as it’s ready.” She nodded. “Perhaps you’d like to wash up and rest? Yena has everything ready in your chambers.”

Jongin guides Minseok to the bedrooms as instructed. Again, he’s struck by how comfortable he feels. Kyungsoo’s chambers genuinely reflected his personality, notebooks filled with his writings about the complexity and usage of multiple herbs and flowers. Jongin smiled to himself as he closed the books closest to the bed, moving them to the shelf by the window. 

Turning his attention back to Minseok, Jongin helped him wash, paying careful consideration to the numerous cuts and bruises. The deep purple slashed along Minseok’s ribcage is concerning. Perhaps, he did more damage than Yixing initially said. Jongin’s anxiety builds further when Minseok doesn’t even flinch as Jongin presses over what’s surely fractured ribs. 

“Please talk to me? I’m concerned you’re in shock. You have no reaction when I touch your wounds.l I don’t know what to do.”

“I don’t mean to worry you,” Minseok said, voice raspy and cracking from dehydration. “It’s like I’m numb. I can’t believe any of it is real, but we’re here, so I know it is. I’m alright. I hope Luhan’s okay. I don’t understand why we didn’t just bring him.”

“Minseok, it’s not safe to just move him. You know both your parents would have hunted you down.”

“Yes, but then everything with Yifan. I thought that changed things.”

“It did, just not the way you wanted them to. Mr. Lu will be even more protective of Han now.”

“You’re right. I don’t like it, but you’re right.”

“Listen, I’m returning tomorrow. Kyungsoo and I will bring word from Yixing in a few days, it’s not that long. They have a plan to make it safe for Luhan to travel. It would be unwise for him to go before then. Not to mention they are trying to make it so you can go home. Why uproot Han?”

“Do you know what they’re planning?” Minseok finally winces as Jongin helps him dress. “You don’t have to do this anymore.”

“I want to. Minseok, I’ll try to watch over Luhan as best I can.” Truth be told, Jongin had no idea what Yixing was up to. He hoped that whatever it was, it gave Minseok his happiness. 

“Thank you.”

“You’ll be okay here?”

“I don’t have much choice,” Minseok shrugged. “Please don’t leave me in the dark.”

Curling up in Soo’s bed, Minseok struggled to keep his eyes open while Jongin washed and changed. He had barely slept since everything happened, being too preoccupied with his husband for their wedding night. He tried to rest when Luhan finally drifted off but found himself reliving everything over and over every time he closed his eyes. He’d take fatigue over nightmares any day.

Joohee delivered their dinner not long after they were finished dressing, a soup comprised of mostly broth with a few vegetables for Minseok and a fuller stew for Jongin, complete with freshly made breads. Minseok managed to finish most of it before exhaustion finally caught up with him. 

Once Jongin was sure Minseok was asleep, he covered him with a blanket and carried their tray into the kitchen. Joohee practically fell over herself, trying to take it from him.

“Master! I mean, Jongin, Allow me.” She placed the dishes into a basin and put the tray away before turning on him. “I was hoping to get a chance to speak with you privately.”

“Is everything okay?” He answered, pacing a few steps as he assumed the worst.

“Yes, sir. Master Minseok, is he,” she hesitated, “violent? We’ve heard about the fights between families and the reason for his banishment.”

“No, he had no choice in what happened. The only times Minseok has drawn a sword is in self-defense,” Jongin answered, heart aching. “He’s the best man I know.”

“Okay, that’s good. How about women? Will he expect?”

“He’s a recently married man,’ he sighed. It was a fair assessment, entirely without merit but reasonable, considering the other men of his status. “I know some masters expect that kind of relationship. Minseok will treat you with respect, you have my word. He’s upset now, so forgive him if he seemed anything other than upstanding.”

“I understand. I assume the separation isn’t going over well?”

“No. Thankfully, I’m going back for his husband and mine tonight. We should have Luhan free and home in two days.”

“I see. I’ll have Woojin prepare a horse. Shall he be accompanying you? He’s young but useful.”

“Only if you can spare him, and he’s had the chance to rest. I’ve already burdened you all enough.”

“I’m sure he would be rather excited to go on an adventure. Let’s keep it between us that it’s a more dull one, though.”

“How old is he? It may not be as mundane as you think. I’m hoping, though.”

“Sixteen. My little brother. He hopes to train like Master Do. Some of these they made together.” She ran her fingers over the tiny bottles above the fireplace. “I don’t have the heart to tell him it will do him no good to study given his rank.”

“Actually, I believe Kyungsoo has mentioned him to Councilor Zhang. I don’t know anything more than that, and it should come from him.” Jongin grinned at her. He knew Kyungsoo wanted to take Woojin as an apprentice, with the intention of having him serve Yixing, leaving Soo at the farm. “Does Soo have you call him Master all the time?”

“Like you, he prefers only in front of company. I keep in the habit of referring to him that way. Better to be safe than sorry.”

“I did the same with Minseok.”

“You were Minseok’s attendant.” It wasn’t a question. “I figured as much with the way you helped dress him. Then again, he’s injured, so I didn’t want to assume. I should tell you, I put medicine in his soup. It promotes healing and sleep. He looked like he needed it. I hope you don’t mind.”

“Joohee, I think we will get along just fine.” The smile that earned told Jongin he was right. 

They sat together for a little while longer, quietly discussing what had happened. Joohee listened as Jongin gave more details about Minseok’s banishment, shaking her head at Minseok begging Yifan to accept his forfeit. It was a painful story to hear. They both shed tears at the mention of Jongdae, and by the end of the tale, all of Joohee’s reservations about having Minseok stay were satisfied. Without a doubt, Minseok was justified in what he did. She hugged Jongin, thanking him for being so open with her and went to fetch her brother.

In a matter of minutes, horses were prepped, and a sack of travel-friendly food was packed. Jongin thanked Joohee profusely, promising yet again that Minseok would be no trouble and they’d return as quickly as possible despite the sense of dread weighing him down as they set off.


	12. Chapter 12

Meanwhile, Sehun ended up chatting with Baekhyun and Chanyeol after they got Minseok and Jongin on their way. Crazy, but loyal summed them up nicely. They had even mentioned making a move to the farm with them. In a matter of two days, Sehun had made more friends than in his entire life. As much as he hated to admit it, Luhan has found himself an ideal match.

Upon his return, Sehun found Luhan had taken a turn for the worse. Yesterday, Sehun was convinced Han was acting. The thoughts of Minseok being sent away and the impending issues with Junmyeon the cause. Now, he wasn’t so sure.

He and Kyungsoo spent the rest of the day running around like crazy people. Luhan was sweating profusely, groaning about dizzy spells. They did everything they could to keep him comfortable. Sehun was exhausted, but he wouldn’t stop. 

“Han, talk to me.” Sehun sat on the edge of the bed, panting to catch his breath. “You’re scaring me. I thought all this was stress. You’re really ill?”

“Yes.” Kyungsoo returned from the kitchen, placing the tray in Sehun’s lap and reached for another vial.

“You’re giving him more?” Sehun watched him dump the contents into another cup of tea and hand it to Luhan. 

“It’s okay, Hun,” Luhan sat up, trying not to spill it, his hands were shaking so bad. “It’s helping.”

“Could’ve fooled me.” Sehun snapped, collecting yet another set of linens to be washed and pointed to the bowl of bland porridge. “Eat some of that.”

After Luhan ate and fell asleep, Kyungsoo and Sehun set up beds in the same sitting room Sehun spent the previous night in. They had decided to take shifts with Luhan, Sehun taking the first watch. It was the calm before the storm. That ‘medicine’ was an emetic and would be kicking in soon. He almost felt bad when he went to bed. It wasn’t that he wanted either of them to suffer. He needed Sehun tired and, unfortunately, drugging him wasn’t an option. Having him running like crazy not only assisted in that, it also gave him a reliable witness to Luhan’s bedridden and declining state.

Kyungsoo woke while it was still dark. It seemed as if The emetic was wearing off. The time between the sounds of Luhan retching grew further and further apart. This was his shot. 

Quietly, Soo crept out of the room and down to the kitchen where he refilled the tea kettle. A little longer and the plan would be complete. 

“Sehun, take a break,” he said, returning with the tray in hand.

“I can’t. I’ve never seen him this ill. Even when we were young, and my mother cared for us both,” he whispered, eyes wide as Luhan leaned over the edge of the bed again.

“It’s alright,” Luhan groaned, stomach heaving, but less forcefully than it had been. “You need to rest.”

“I can’t sleep now. I won’t leave you like this.”

“Then could you go get some clean water?” Luhan flopped back, wiping his mouth. “And some clean rags. This is disgusting.”

“Sehun, go, I got him.” Kyungsoo shoved him out and closed the door in his face.

“What the hell?” Luhan sat up, grabbing Kyungsoo shirt. “If you’re about to give me more of that I will find the strength to kill you. Couldn’t you have warned me? I wouldn’t have eaten.”

“I needed it to look real.” Kyungsoo shrugged, tugging out of his grasp.

“I get it. I don’t fucking like it, but I get it. Why can’t we just tell Hun? I hate the thoughts of hurting him.”

“Again, it needs to look real. Sehun needs to believe it too,” Kyungsoo said, holding a hand up as Luhan protested. “This is how it has to go. Time for the next dose.”

“Soo, I can’t do that again. I feel like I’m literally dying.”

“Shh!” Kyungsoo shook his head, having heard Sehun reenter. 

“How’s he doing?”

“I wish you had woken me up.”

“Why? You said I would take the first watch.”

“I would've given him something to help the vomiting.” 

Kyungsoo dug through his bag, producing the appropriate medicine, and held out yet another cup of tea. If Luhan survived this, he’d never drink tea again. He shivered at the bitter taste of the first sip. Nausea dissipated as quickly as it came on, grogginess taking its place. Sehun steadied Luhan’s hand when he almost spilled. 

“Thank you for taking care of me. Both of you.” He mumbled and drank the last of it.

“Don’t say it like that!” Sehun snapped, yanking the cup from his grasp. “It sounds like you're saying goodbye.”

“Don’t be silly. I already feel a lot better.” Luhan tried to laugh, failing miserably. Sehun’s frown deepened the drowsier he became. His words slurred. “Really, S’fine.”

“Is that normal?” Sehun asked while he got Luhan laid back down.

“Yes, he’ll be out for a few hours. Go to bed, Sehun. I’ll watch him.”

“Go, Hun. S’fine.”

“Heard you the first time.” Sehun stood by the bed for a few minutes after Luhan passed out. “Soo?”

“Hmm?”

“He’s going to be okay, right?”

“Get some sleep.” Kyungsoo patted his shoulder, sitting in a chair by the bed. “I’ll wake you if anything changes.”

“Refusing to answer?” Sehun raised a brow. 

“He’ll be fine. The vomiting stopped, and he says he feels better. Trust it.”

“If you say so. Come get me if something changes, no matter how insignificant.” 

“You have my word,” Soo said, as Sehun finally laid down. 

Lighting a candle, Kyungsoo settled as best he could bring the chair was hardly comfortable. He scribbled notes in the journal he always carried in his robes. Considering the circumstances, Kyungsoo couldn’t say he was pleased with testing his life’s work in this manner, but he was undoubtedly learning a lot.

While it wasn’t extremely drastic, Luhan did react much stronger to the emetic than Soo ever had. He was able to handle everything alone and had more extended periods in between bouts of sickness. Poor Luhan barely got a break.

Another flash of guilt hit him. Luhan had a general idea of what he signed up for. Sehun did not and the look on his face. Maybe Sehun should have been told. Then again, Mr. And Mrs. Lu look to him for anything involving Han. No, it wouldn’t have been safe. 

The first signs of morning caught Kyungsoo’s attention. He heard the servants passing by to start their day. Here it was. The point of no return. He reached over, shaking Luhan gently awake.

“Wha?” Luhan croaked out.

“Hush,” Kyungsoo whispered. “It’s almost daybreak.”

“So?”

“Have you changed your mind? Should I wake Sehun to prep you for the wedding?”

“No! No, I’m still doing this.” Luhan shivered, a new wave of nausea hit that had nothing to do with the earlier potion. “Oh, fuck. I’m scared.”

“Of course you are.” Kyungsoo squeezes his shoulder and placed the final vial in his hand.

“No tea this time?” Luhan asked, hands shaking as he uncapped it.

“This one tastes better. Floral, in a way, mostly citrus. It will make you sleepy, though.” 

“Gross!” Luhan coughed, trying to swallow as much as he could.

“Good, that’s good. It works fast,” Kyungsoo said, moving closer to help him lay back again. “How you doing?”

“Dunno. Can’t S’feel me feet,” he mumbled, tongue like lead as he tried to form the words, “how long?”

“If the paralytic is already working, not long. Your pulse is already slowing.” He held his fingers to his wrist.

“I feel your hands, but it’s—” He broke off. “Soo, will you write what I say to M’seok.”

Catching the words grew more and more complicated with Luhan fading fast. Kyungsoo figured out what he was trying to say by imagining what he would write to Jongin. Luhan was able to put a barely legible signature before he fell unconscious. 

Now they wait.

“Luhan! Kyungsoo wake up!” Sehun screamed.

He jolted awake immediately, “What is it?” He asked, wiping the sleep from his eyes.

“He’s not breathing. God, Soo! Luhan’s not breathing,” he wailed at the top of his lungs, shaking Luhan’s lifeless body.

“What’s all this racket?” Mr. Lu barged through the door with his wife and Junmyeon right on his heels.

“Luhan!” Mrs. Lu crumpled of her only child lying lifeless in front of her.

“Sehun?” Junmyeon stepped forward.

“Get out!” He cried. “None of you gave a shit! He was sick! And all you cared about was this fucking wedding!”

“Watch your tone, boy!” Mr. Lu muttered, seething.

“I will not! I hope you’re satisfied.” Sehun held his gaze for a moment longer, then dropped to his knees beside his friend.

“Send for Yixing!” Mr. Lu roared at Junmyeon. “Should have known his apprentice was incompetent.”

“Kyungsoo is anything but incompetent,” Yixing said from the doorway arriving earlier than expected. “I could hear you yelling from the second the maid let me in. Move aside.”

Mr. Lu stood stoically at the end of the bed while his wife wept. Sehun held her up, silently shedding his own tears. Typically, he’d be assigned a different task, but without Han, there was no way he’d stay. Sehun would be fired for his outburst, Mr. Lu won’t hesitate about that. He hoped Minseok—

_ Minseok! _

_ Oh, God.  _

_ I have to tell Minseok! _

_ Baekhyun! I’ll send Baekhyun and Chanyeol. _

“I’m sorry,” Yixing said, pulling Sehun from his thoughts. “He’s gone.”

“No! Not my baby,” Mrs. Lu lurched towards the bed.

“My son,” Mr. Lu whispered.

It took everything for Sehun to keep his mouth shut.

_ Neither one of them cared when he was alive.  _

_ Nothing but a pawn! _

“I’ll,” Sehun stopped to clear his throat, “I’ll prepare Luhan for his wake.”

“Very well,” Mr. Lu glared at him, “We’ll discuss your tantrum later.”

“Yes, Sir.” Sehun bowed before he exited.

“Wait, Hun, wait,” Junmyeon called, following a step behind.

“What!” He snapped.

“I know you’re upset,” His eyes flashed with anger, “but you need to watch your tone. First, your master. Now, me.”

“My master is dead, in case you didn’t notice.” Sehun brushed the tears away. 

“You lost your charge, I lost a husband.”

“Please! You didn't feel a thing for him. He was just a way for you to advance further.”

“Sehun, I’m warning you.”

“You know what, Myeon. Go fuck yourself.”

He whirled around before Junmyeon could respond, headed straight for the kitchen. The staff gaped at him when he entered. It was like Sehun was suffocating under the weight of his grief, and their attention focused solely on him. They must have heard the yelling. Yeoungjun’s stiffened as Sehun approached him. 

“I need you to prepare the herbs and water for me to bathe Master Han,” Sehun said, wincing at the outburst of grief around him. “Please take it to his chambers. I have an errand to attend to.”

“Yes, Sir.” Yeoungjun set about the task, lip trembling.

With a limited amount of time, Sehun rushed out into Luhan’s garden. He needed a minute to himself before he set about preparing Luhan’s body. Thunder rolled in the distance, sounding like the turmoil building in his head. Lightning flashed, and the sky opened. It was almost comical, the way the weather mimicked his emotions. Luhan would have laughed at that.

The flowers he was looking for were mostly protected from the storm. Han had picked a spot closest to the walls keeping much of the wind at bay. This is where he met Minseok, and if Minseok couldn’t be here, Sehun would have the flowers chosen represent him. He picked bunches of yellow and blue primrose and a few white lilies and arranged them together. 

Bundle in hand, Sehun returned to the house. Mr. Lu was ordering the staff around, having the wedding silks removed and replaced with mourning ones. It didn’t take long for him to go back to his naturally frigid state. Sehun ducked his head, so he wasn’t spotted and headed down the hall to attend his charge one last time.


	13. Chapter 13

As the preparations were set, and the guests started to arrive, Yixing excused himself, saying he needed to change into more appropriate robes. He gave Sehun’s shoulder a squeeze, leaving him with Soo to start the process of prepping Luhan’s body. Kyungsoo would be able to keep Sehun from noticing anything was off.

The truth was Yixing needed to get this letter sent to Minseok. Delaying it any further would cause more harm than good. He had hoped to run into Jongin as he was supposed to return this morning. No such luck. Anyone he thought of, would be too curious as to why he’d be writing to the banished son of the Kim’s at a time like this. The servants would surely not lie for him. 

Just outside the gates, Yixing saw his opportunity. Yongkang had Tao huddled against the wall, whispering some nonsense. While it wasn’t ideal, it would have to do. There was no other choice.

“Now, Yongkang, I don’t think Tao needs you spouting your rubbish when he’s about to join the procession for his beloved cousin.”

“Who do you think— Ah, Councilor Yixing, my apologies,” Yongkang muttered, looking none too pleased about the interruption even if it was from a superior.

“If you would be so kind, go make yourself useful to the grieving parents.” Yixing waited while he walked away before turning back. “Tao, have you any intention of going to the funeral?”

“I don’t have much choice. Auntie would disown me.”

“I saw you didn’t handle Yifan’s celebration so well. What if I asked you to handle an urgent matter for me? Your aunt can’t object to that. Would I be able to place my trust in you?”

“Yes, Councilor Yixing.”

“I need a letter delivered to Joohee. She resides at Kyungsoo’s family farm.” Given the history, he felt it best to tell Tao to go to Joohee instead of Minseok. Plus, again, there would be too many questions that he can’t answer yet. 

“Very well.”

“It’s a matter that could not wait. I thank you.” Yixing said then continued to his chambers with Tao following.

Yixing left Tao sitting in the sitting area. Kyungsoo, thankfully, kept his desk cleared and locked when they weren’t in the office. If Tao snooped, he’d find a whole lot of nothing. Yixing changed and wrote the letter quickly, not wanting to allow Tao to even try in the first place. 

Returning to the courtyard, Yixing found Mr. Lu had moved the entire gathering out into the public square. Here he was, using Luhan as a pawn once again. The crowd was captivated as he spoke about the grief over losing Yifan and now ‘his beloved only child.’ Mr. Lu called for Minseok to be found and put to death. Yixing’s jaw started to ache from clenching, trying to bite his tongue at the bullshit being spouted. Yifan was nothing but a thorn in his side. The only reason why Mr. Lu allowed him to stay was because Mrs. Lu had taken to him. It seemed as if Tao had a similar feeling based on the scowl directed at his Uncle. 

“What!” He snapped when he noticed Yixing’s grin

“Know that you are helping with something that with put your Uncle in an unfortunate situation.”

“How so?” Tao’s eyes lit up.

“Patience. You’ll learn soon enough.” 

“I assume this is part of it?” He held up the letter.

“Hence, its importance. I’m asking for your utmost discretion,” Yixing demanded.

“I understand.”

“You should be able to get there and back to join the final procession. Your Aunt and Uncle shouldn’t notice your absence.”

“I’ll be on my way then.”

  
  
  


It wasn’t hard for him to sneak out, with his Uncle still droning on. The grueling part was actually getting his horse ready on his own. Tao laughed at himself, practically hearing Yifan calling him spoiled. He would do this for him. Yifan deserved the same burial as Luhan, and yet, there was barely an acknowledgment.

The road was clear, considering a majority of people from the kingdom and the surrounding areas were squished in the Lu’s courtyard to celebrate Han. He’d make it there in no time at all. 

A little over halfway there and boredom set in. The ride itself was peaceful with lots of pretty scenery to take in despite the heat. Yifan would have loved to hunt here. He could almost see it. The two of them, bows and arrows in hand. Yifan laughing when Tao missed his shot, as he often did. Yes, Yifan would have loved it. The thought made his chest ache.

Tao’s daydreaming couldn’t hold his attention forever, and curiosity got the better of him. He ripped the envelope opened and froze.

_ Minseok! _

_ Why is Yixing writing to Minseok? _

_ Why would Minseok care that Luhan is dead? _

_ Wait! Luhan’s not dead? _

_ Married! When did Minseok get married and to who— No, I’m can’t be reading this right. Minseok actually married Luhan?  _

_ Those sneaky bastards. Yifan, love, you were wrong. You thought Luhan’s purity was in jeopardy, but once again, he proves just how virtuous he is. Makes me sick!  _

_ And Minseok! Fickle bastard. _

At that, Tao tore the parchment into pieces. He mounted his horse, getting back on the road while his mind raced. It was almost too easy to come up with a plan. The rest of the ride, Tao formulated his revenge. 

In no time at all, Tao found himself at the outer fence of the farm. His nose wrinkled, and the urge to take a bath was strong. How anyone could live like this, he’d never understood. Again, Tae swore he heard Yifan calling him a snob. He was a snob, used to a spoiled life, and this? This was hell.

“Can I help ya, sir?” A farmhand approached as Tao got closer to the house.

Taking in the man’s filthy clothes, Tao was thankful he stopped a few feet back. The small had to be horrendous. “I’m looking for Joohee on business from the Chief Councilor.”

“This way, sir,” he said, leading Tao to the house, “I’ll have yer horse fed and watered. She can rest in the barn until yer ready to go.”

“I shouldn’t be here long.”

“Yes, sir.” He nodded, knocking on the front door. “Ms. Joohee, ya, has a visitor.”

“Good morning, how can I help you?” Joohee stepped out of the house.

“I need to speak with Minseok.” 

“I’m sorry, I don’t know who that is.” Joohee bowed with her apology. “May I offer you a drink? It’s the least we can do since you came all this way.”

“I know he's here, Joohee.”

“Forgive me, Master Tao. You are mistaken.” She turned towards the house.

“Yixing sent me.”

“Why would Yixing send you,” Minseok said, moving outside from his hiding place.

“Master Minseok!” Joohee cried, “He could have been lying.”

“She’s right. I could be lying,” Tao said with a grin that sent shivers down his spine.

“What do you want, Tao?” Minseok stood with hands on her hips, appearing unintimidated. “I’m upholding my part in this banishment bullshit.”

“Bullshit? Bullshit, he says?” Heat flashed, simmered through him as the memory of Yifan’s lifeless body came to mind. “You murdered him.”

“I asked him to leave. He wouldn’t.” Minseok sighed, the burden weighed him down. “I didn’t want any of this to happen. Again, why are you here?”

“You’re right. Yifan wouldn’t be budged. You had no choice.” Tao forced the words out, looking at his feet. “Yixing sent me because I would understand how you felt, having lost the one I loved most.” 

“What are you talking about?” he froze, paralyzed by his words.

“Your husband is dead.” Tao watched as Minseok’s face contorted. “Died in his sleep from grief. Uncle blames it on Yifan’s death. Truth is he couldn’t live without you by his side. He died of a broken heart.”

“You lie!” Minseok shouted, wiping tears away. “You have no letter?”

“Yixing couldn’t risk putting it in writing. You know better than that.” Tao reached for him, holding him while he wept. 

“Why? Why would you comfort me?” Minseok sobbed, clinging to him.

“I told you, I know how it feels,” Tao whispered, forcing his tears to build. “Joohee?”

“Come inside,” She said and held the door open, eyes glued to Minseok. “I’ll make him some tea.”

Tao practically dragged Minseok to the kitchen where he flopped into a chair. Tao took the seat next to him. Keeping up the facade was proving difficult. Joohee was staring him down while she catered to them. Tao figured he should start thinking about getting out of there.

“I can’t stay long. Yixing wanted me back for the service. That way, no one asked questions.” Tao said.

“They’re doing the funeral today?” Minseok sniffled, wiping at his face.

“Master Minseok, you know you can’t go. Prince Heejun will have you arrested.” Joohee said with a squeeze to his shoulder.

“She’s right. Plus, you’d tarnish Luhan’s memory.”

“What?” He reared back like someone had slapped him.

“Minseok, I’m sorry to put it so bluntly,” Tao clutched his hand tightly, “Yixing said nothing good will come from announcing the marriage now.”

“You mean.” Minseok’s lower lip wobbled as he spoke, “I’m supposed to pretend it never happened?”

“It’s for the best, Master Minseok,” Joohee said, concern etched across her face.

“For the best? The best for who? Certainly not me or— or Han.”

“I know it’s hard, but it is better this way. It would only start another feud.”

“Excuse me!” Minseok stood, knocking the chair over in his haste to flee from the room.

“Minseok,” Tao called after him.

“Leave him be,” Joohee snapped. “Whatever game you’re playing at. I will not allow it in this house.”

“I’m not playing at anything.” Tao’s eyes widened then narrowed as she continued.

“Sure. This isn’t revenge for losing your love? If you could even call it that.”

“I’ve forgiven him for Yifan.” Tao nodded, almost drawing blood as his nails dug into his palms under the table. 

“I know Master Yixing. He would have sent a letter.” She stood before him, hands on her hips.

“Joohee, he barely had a moment alone. He told me in hushed whispers while my cousin was being washed.”

“Very well, then. I’m sorry to sound so harsh, but I will not have Master Minseok toyed with. You’ve delivered your message. I’ll have your horse brought out since you should be getting back,” she said, leaving no room for arguments.

Toy with Minseok? Isn’t that what he had done with Tao for months? Until he met Han anyway. Tao waited for Joohee to step onto the porch and went looking for Minseok. He found him huddled on the bed, weeping quietly.

“Minseok?” Tao whispered, standing in the doorway.

“Go away.” He rolled to face the wall.

“Listen, I’m leaving. I’ll distract Joohee if you want to slip out.” That got his attention.

“You said,” he broke off.

“I know. I only agreed with Joohee so it would be easier to get you out.”

“You’re serious?” 

“Yes. I made up that shit about Yixing saying no good will come from it. He still plans to try and end the feud with your union and have you welcomed back. Only, Luhan,” Tao faked a sob.

“Why would you help me?”

“That’s twice, you’ve questioned my motives. Minseok, would I really have come all this way to exact revenge for a man who only cared about me when we were in bed?” Yes, he would, even if it was the truth, and Tao knew it was.

“You deserved better than that.”

“Kind of you to say. Who knows, maybe I should have accepted your advances,” He said with a snort. “I shouldn’t find that funny.”

“No, it isn't funny. Although I don't think very much would be at this moment.” Minseok ducked under his arm, trying to block out the world.

“Enough. Get up, get dressed, and meet me on the road.” With that, Tao turned on a heel, leaving Minseok to decide to follow through or not.

Minseok stared after him for a few seconds, then jumped to his feet. There was no way he was going to sit here while Luhan was laid to rest. Running around, Minseok changed and packed his sparse belongings into a sack. 

A thought hit as Minseok passed the fireplace, seeing all the little vials lined up. He’d be making a visit to Kyungsoo’s office. Reaching into the bag, Minseok pulled out Luhan’s poetry book. He had taken it when he crept out with Sehun yesterday. Was it really just yesterday? He had intended for Jongin to give Luhan his copy and then read the passages Luhan had marked in his book. 

Stuffing the book in his robes, Minseok threw the bag in the fire and rushed out to meet Tao. The day was hot and humid, yet Minseok couldn’t feel it. His only thought was of returning to Luhan one last time.


	14. Chapter 14

The ride home was a blur with Tao’s horse running at top speed. Minseok barely registered the discomfort of being so close to someone that wasn’t his husband. Let alone a man, that at one point in time, he wanted to hold in this way and more. Neither man spoke, both too caught up in their own heads.

They rode straight through the public courtyard only stopping long enough for Minseok to jump and run straight for Yixing’s office. Inevitably, people recognized him. He just hoped he’d have enough time to grab what he needed. 

Inside the safety of Yixing’s office, Minseok went directly to Kyungsoo’s desk. All the papers and drawings were gone. In fact, his desk was completely clear of everything. Only blank books, ink, and brushes.

_ Damn it!  _

_ It has to be here. _

Minseok tugged on the drawers. Locked. Same with the cabinet. With no other choice, Minseok drew his dagger, wedged it in the seam and pried the doors open with a resounding crack. He shoved the dagger back in its sheath and began searching. The vials were lined much like at the farmhouse. Little tags stuck to each. 

_ I know Soo has something I can use. _

_ No, this won’t help me. This either. _

_ Come on, please be here. _

Everything looked to have medicinal properties, cures for illness and infection, not what he was looking for. Then he saw it, a small box, tucked back on the shelf. Inside, three tiny ampules marked with ‘poison’ in neat characters. Minseok read through Kyungsoo notes and picked the one labeled the most potent with clear warnings to dilute even for the larger farm animals.

Minseok warred with himself. Is this really what he wanted to do? He pictured Luhan laughing, that ridiculous way his chin tucked in and his eyes had crinkled. He remembered the feel of him in his arms when they danced at the feast and then, later, when they had enjoyed each other the whole night. Yes, this was precisely what Minseok wanted. He would not live without him. 

After tucking the ampule in his robes, Minseok scribbled a message in the book on Soo’s desk.

_ Yixing,  _

_ Thank you. For everything. These have been the happiest days of my life. I’ve known the love we all wish for. Luhan was and will always be my entire heart. Thank you for allowing me to be his husband, no matter how short.  _

_ Soo,  _

_ Your brilliant mind has given me what I need to join my love. Please, do not blame yourself. I’m sorry. _

_ Minseok _

As he turned for the exit, he heard shouts in the streets. If Heejun’s men weren’t already searching, they would be soon. Multiple people were yelling his name, calling for his arrest. He was running out of time. He needed to get to Luhan, and he needed to do it now. Minseok covered his face as best he could and ducked into the servant tunnels.

  
  
  


The humidity was oppressive as if there was no air, even this late in the day. Baekhyun, Chanyeol, and Jongin left Mr. and Mrs. Kim with the intention of going for a swim to cool down. As they stepped out of the gates, amidst all the commotion, they realized something was amiss. None of them could comprehend why the crowd was screaming about Minseok. 

Baekhyun noticed the old bookseller motioning them to him, “Look, he can tell us what’s going on.”

“Young Masters, you do not have much time. Your banished friend has returned.” 

“No way,” Baekhyun said, “You must be mistaken.”

“Forgive me, Sir, but I saw him, myself.”

“Why would he come? He has no reason to,” Jongin whispered. “I should have never left him.”

“Jongin! Chan, Baek!” Sehun shouted, dragging Tao behind him.

“Why are you with him,” Chanyeol grumbled.

“Masters, you must go.” The old man begged.

“Have you been crying?” Baek asked, ignoring his pleas.

“Luhan is dead, and this idiot told Minseok,” Sehun shoved Tao forward, “Brought him back.”

“Did you just say Han is dead?” Jongin asked, stumbling back. “No! Minseok, no.”

“That way, Masters. He went that way.” He pointed across the courtyard to Yixing’s office.

The group took off, Sehun dragging Tao with them, only to freeze at the sight of soldiers milling about. Tao was about to yell when Baekhyun crowded him against the wall, pulling his head down to occupy his mouth.

“Gross, Baek,” Chanyeol groaned.

“You got a better idea?” he snapped, keeping one hand pressed firmly over his mouth. “I wouldn’t actually kiss him, idiot. I can think of plenty of other things that I’d like to do, that includes a hard length but isn’t my dick, thank you very much.”

“Good God, I was concerned you’d lost your damn mind,” Chanyeol said.

“It worked. Look.” Sehun gestured to the guards fanning out away from them. Let’s go before they come back.”

Running for it, they burst through the door. If you didn’t know any better, you’d never know anything was amiss. The cabinet door was askew, but that isn’t what caught their attention. Kyungsoo and Yixing stood there, eyes wide and brimming with tears. At the sight of Tao, Yixing’s face went cold.

“What did you tell him? Why does he believe Luhan is dead!” He growled. 

“Yixing, Luhan is dead,” Sehun whispered.

“Hush, Sehun.” Kyungsoo pulled him back.

“I did what you asked. I went to Minseok with the news,” Tao said with a wicked grin. “Only, I omitted the part about him waking up this evening.”

“Waking up?” Sehun looked between them.

“You what!” Yixing lunged for him, slamming him against the wall. “Why?”

“I wanted him to hurt. You should have seen him cry,” Tao basked in the memory, “blubbered like a baby.”

“I trusted you.” Yixing crumpled.

“What the hell is going on?” Baekhyun snapped.

“Luhan is alive,” Kyungsoo explains, “He took a potion and should be waking within the hour.”

“You should have told me,” Jongin mumbled, “I could have told Minseok the second we arrived.”

“Told you? I spent all night caring for him. Watching my best friend die?” Sehun shuddered, as the events replayed in his mind. “No, they tell this ass. How could you? He’s your cousin!”

“Sehun, wait!” Tao shrieked, batting his hands away.

“I’ll hold him,” Baekhyun said.

“We don’t have time for this,” Chanyeol muttered, waving Minseok’s note. “He intends to join Luhan. We have to find him. Now!”

“Minseok wouldn’t.” Jongin reached for Kyungsoo.

“I’m sorry, love. He would. Stole poison from my stocks.”

“We have to go,” Jongin said, stumbling towards the door.

“You’re in no condition to go anywhere.” Kyungsoo yanked him back. ‘You’re arm is still a mess, not to mention how close you are to him.”

“He’s right. Kyungsoo, you and Jongin keep Tao here. If he moves, kill him. I’m beyond caring right now.” Yixing turned to Tao, "If anything happens to Minseok or Luhan, I’ll murder you myself.”

“Come on, Channie. Sehun, you too.” Baekhyun followed Yixing out.

Yixing barreled into Prince Heejun, who stood just outside the door. “And where are we running off to in such haste?” 

“My Prince, I was off to notify you and Councilor Lu of Minseok’s return.”

“With Minseok’s friends? Unlikely,” Heejun pursed his lips. “If you find him, bring him to me. Otherwise, you stand accused of high treason.”

“Yes, my Prince.” Yixing bowed.

“Goes for them as well.” Heejun regarded each person before him, “I’ll have you all hung in the square. Although, I am curious as to why the Lu servant is with a bunch of Kims.”

“Forgive me, Prince. I will explain once we find Minseok. His life is in grave danger.”

“Yes, Councilor it is. He’s broken the conditions of his punishment.”

“I have reason for you to spare him. Let me save him first.”

When Heejun signaled his approval, Yixing moved out of hearing distance, into the courtyard. “Listen to me. Split up. He clearly went to the tombs. If we go right there, we’ll be followed. Make it look like you’re searching but get to Luhan’s grave as soon as you can.”

Fanning out, they each went in opposite directions until they found a clear path out of the square.


	15. Chapter 15

Managing to arrive without incident, Minseok crept into the tombs. If this were anything like his family’s, Luhan would be in the back, in a place of high ranking for the mourning period. A sound had him frozen in place. Who would be here now? Everyone should have returned to the Lu house for the remainder of the funeral rites.

“Luhan,” a male voice whined.

Perhaps Sehun stayed with Han’s body. Only, it didn’t sound like Sehun. Minseok couldn’t place him. He shuffled closer, hearing more anguished words, trying to get a glimpse. Rage flashed through him. Junmyeon paced in the middle of the tombs, mumbling that Luhan left him on their wedding day. 

Impatience set in, even knowing Junmyeon was making his way out. Minseok was almost out of time. He knew he couldn’t wait. Nor did he want to. For once in all this mess, he was going to speak up, claim Luhan in the way he should have from the beginning. He stepped out of the shadows and shoved Junmyeon back.

“Leave,” Minseok ordered.

“You have no right.” Junmyeon stumbled a few steps, then straightened up, squaring his shoulders.

“I have more right than anyone. Leave.”

“I’ll take great pleasure in turning you over to your death.” 

“No need. I plan to die, anyway. I will have  _ my husband _ in my arms as that happens, though,” Minseok taunted with a smirk, as Junmyeon registered the words.

“Don’t make me laugh, Minseok. You’re a Kim. No one would allow you near Han.” His words couldn’t cover the terror in his eyes.

“Councilor Yixing married us two days ago. He spent one of his last nights with me in our marriage bed.” 

“You lie!”

“Do I?” Minseok pulled the collar of his robes open, Luhan’s marks clearly visible. “I assure you, Han looks the same.”

Junmyeon surged forward, sword raised. Minseok ducked down, hearing the steel hiss above him, and drew his own blade. He wasted no time, going straight for him, while visions of Luhan wincing from Myeon’s rough treatment whirled through his mind. They struggled, neither one as practiced as they should be. Minseok had the upper hand. Junmyeon was drunk and unsteady. Minseok lunged, the blade sliced through Myeon’s belly. 

They stumbled, and swords clattered to the floor. Junmyeon landed in a heap, hands scrabbling to stop the bleeding.

“Minseok, don’t leave me here. Take me to Han,” He whimpered.

“Maybe you should have treated him the way he deserved, then you would be able to claim a place beside him.” 

“I would have. Luhan's father had all these expectations. I guess I got caught up in all the bullshit that comes from status,” He said as shivers wracked his body, “I could have loved him.”

“He’s easy to love.” Minseok leaned down, pressing Junmyeon’s hands tighter to the wound. It reminded him of Jongdae. His stomach twisted, nausea rolling through him, but he lied anyway, “You’ll be fine. Heejun is searching for me. They’ll be here soon. Keep pressing down, Yixing will come for me and find you.”

Minseok left Junmyeon there, groaning on the floor, knowing in a matter of minutes he would succumb to his injuries. The cut was far more severe than he let on. No amount of medicine would save him now.

The smell hit him the instant Minseok opened the doors between the antechamber and the burial chamber. The scent of flowers cut with that of rotting flesh, repulsive. His footsteps echoed as he walked past Luhan’s relatives. 

The further back, the more recent the death was with bodies in various states of decay. The stench became almost unbearable. Minseok recognized Yifan first. Even at a respectable distance, he could see the damage he’d left on Yifan’s face. His stomach twisted with the urge to vomit as shame washed over him.

“Why couldn’t you have been satisfied? Why couldn’t you have just walked away?” Minseok whimpered, unable to hold his emotions in. “I know we’d never be friends, but perhaps you would have grown to tolerate me.”

“We all have gotten too involved in this nonsense between our families. I tried to fix it. If you had given me a day, you would have seen the bond I had created between our blood. It may not have solved all of it. At the very least you and Jongdae would be alive,  _ Luhan _ would be alive.”

“I wish you had understood what I was trying to say. I should have just proclaimed the marriage, even if it had caused an uproar. Not that it matters much now. You must think me a damned fool. And I am. Coming here, rambling on like this. “I’d like to think you would have been happy for us, Luhan and I. Our parents too,” Minseok mumbled, scratching the back of his head.

A flicker of a candle catches his eye, making Minseok turn away from the man in front of him. Han. 

Forcing his feet forward, Minseok’s only focus was his husband. Luhan lay on the stone pedestal, atop pillows in his family color, draped in lace. He looked so much like himself that for a moment, Minseok almost believed him to be sleeping.

“My love, how is it that you look as if you could open your eyes and come back to me? How I wish that were true,” Minseok whispered, pulling the lace back. “You’re still the most beautiful thing I’ve ever laid eyes on. Even death can not tarnish your charming face.” 

Hoisting himself up, Minseok clambered onto the pillows, resting his head on Luhan’s shoulder. He snuggled him close, fingers running through Luhan’s hair, down his cheek to rest on his chest. “Surely, it’s my own heart that pounds? Or is my mind playing tricks on me? Please let this be a dream. Let us wake up to Sehun’s rueful face for disturbing our time together.”

With his head tucked under Luhan’s chin, Minseok missed the flicker of a smile on Han’s face. “Luhan, my love. Please, forgive me. I’ve caused you so much grief in the short time we’ve known each other.”

Leaning up, Minseok pressed his lips to Han’s jaw, Luhan’s eyes fluttered at the contact. Minseok breathed him in, reaching for the ampule. “I don’t understand. Hours later and yet no signs show. You’re still so beautiful. No odor, no rigidity. Is it preposterous to think you linger here waiting for me?”

He sat up, staring down at his husband, “Let me believe it’s true, that I find you. Otherwise, I don’t think I have the strength to do this. I’m scared, but I’ll take the possibility that we meet again over being here alone. That is if they let me live. I prefer to die by my own hand, with you by my side than whatever Prince Heejun has planned for me.”

“I suppose I should get on with it. Here I am wasting time when I could be reunited with you,” Minseok huffed at himself, opening the poison. 

“A final toast to you, my love. No matter what happens next, you have my heart, always.” 

Minseok kissed him one last time then tipped his head pack, pouring the entire vial of poison into his mouth. His eyes snapped open, feeling something knock his hand away, to find Luhan blinking at him. He coughed, trying to dispel it, but it was too late.

“No, Minseok, what have you done!” Luhan caught him before he fell to the floor.

“Lu? How?” He sputtered, the effects of the toxins taking hold. It was as if fire raged through his veins, stealing his breath. 

“Kyungsoo and Yixing. They were supposed to sneak me out to be with you. What is this?” Luhan pried the vial from his fingers.

“Thought, dead. With you,” Minseok mumbled, struggling to form the words.

“You? You poisoned yourself to die with me?”

“Love. You.” His entire body convulsed while he clutched Luhan’s shoulders.

“No, Min. Stay with me,” Luhan wailed.

A final gasp and Minseok was gone, succumbing to the potent concoction.


	16. Chapter 16

Curling in on himself, Luhan begged Minseok to open his eyes. “No! Minseok, why? Come on. It’s a fantastic joke, but it isn’t funny anymore. Please? Minseok, please.”

He sat their bargaining with whatever God that would allow this cruel fate.

_ This can’t be real, _

_ He’s okay, it’s only a joke. _

_ Please be a joke. _

_ I can’t live without him. _

_ Minseok, why? _

_ Please, let him wake up. _

_ I’ll do anything,  _

_ I’ll obey my father, marry Junmyeon, anything, _

_ Just let him live, _

_ Even if we can’t be together, let him live. _

His head snapped up, hearing footsteps, “Who’s there?” He asked, voice cracking as he hauled Minseok’s body closer.

“Luhan, we have to go. Heejun is coming. If he finds Minseok,” Baekhyun froze when he got close enough, “Minseok? Luhan, what happened?” 

“He. He—” Luhan couldn’t get the words out around the sobs shuddering through him.

“Baek, the royal guards are just outside. Yixing and I barricaded the doors. Luhan. Minseok, let’s go.” Chanyeol rushed up, eyes widening when he joined them. “Is he?”

“Say it isn’t real, Channie. Tell me he isn’t dead,’ Baekhyun whispered, too shocked to cry.

“We don’t have time,” Yixing yelled right behind them, stumbling to a halt as he laid eyes on the scene before him. “No. It can’t be.”

“Yixing,” Luhan shrieked, “Why did he believe I was dead? You were supposed to tell him.”

“I sent Tao.”

“Tao! Why the fuck would you send Tao. Son of a bitch! This is his revenge. On both of us.” Luhan hugged Minseok to his chest. “I’m sorry. This is all my fault.”

“How could it possibly be your fault?” Chanyeol asked, arms wrapped around himself, trying to keep himself together.

“Tao was always jealous. His parents didn’t want him, and mine paid him no attention. My mother, she despised him, simply because he was there. Then Minseok. Tao toyed with him, but I have no doubt he was pissed hearing of our union,” Luhan spoke to the others but kept his focus solely on Minseok.

“That bastard,” Baekhyun shouted, finally breaking down. 

“Boys, please. You need to go. Baekhyun, you and Chanyeol have to carry Minseok out of here. Luhan,” Yixing stepped forward, “Let them take him.”

“Stay back! No one touches him.”

“Luhan, please. You’re father,” Baekhyun trailed off.

“I’m warning you! I don’t give a fuck what my father thinks.”

A loud crash sounded as the guards broke through the barricaded doors. “Go. You two go. I’ll explain to Heejun. Get out of here. Through the passage. Go!” Yixing took off.

“Luhan, come with us,” Chanyeol begged.

“I won’t leave him.”

“We’ll take him with us,” Baekhyun reached out only to be slapped away.

“Don’t touch him,” Luhan’s voice cracked again.

“Baek, we have to go. They’re coming.”

“Please, Luhan.”

“Chanyeol, get him out of here. Let them find us.” Luhan shoved Baekhyun back again.

With a nod, Chanyeol wrapped his arms around Baekhyun and dragged him, kicking and screaming, into the tunnels.

  
  


Prince Heejun stood at the broken door, Yixing bowing before him, “explain to me why we are standing in the tomb of the Lu family. Explain to me why Minseok would come here,” he said, rubbing at his chin.

“I, I may. May have,” Yixing stuttered.

“You may have what?” Heejun demanded.

“I, I. I”

“Spit it out, Councilor. I have little patience left for this drama.”

“Minseok came to me three days ago. Three? Has it only been that long? He asked for my consent to marry him.”

“And?” Heejun made a gesture for Yixing to get on with it.

“He asked me to marry him and Luhan. They both wished it. They loved each other. So I married them. I thought with their union, the feuding would end. When Minseok was forced to fight Yifan, and after that banished, I knew it wouldn’t matter.”

“What did you do, Yixing.”

“I hid Minseok until I could have him escorted to Han. They spent their wedding night together, then I sent him to a safe house of sorts with the intention of Luhan faking his own death to join him.”

“Luhan faked his death?”

“Yes, my Prince. A potion that mimics death. He’s awake. Only,” He trailed off, swelling around the lump in his throat.

“Only?”

“I sent Tao to explain the plan to Minseok, he didn’t. He only told him Luhan died in revenge and jealousy.”

“Revenge?” Heejun questioned.

“Tao and Yifan.”

“Tao was celibate.”

“He applied to be freed from his vow. He never abstained. Yifan wasn’t the only one who shared his bed, but he did own Tao’s heart.”

“Where is Minseok now?”

At that, Yixing shuddered and wept, mumbling the words. “He’s dead, my Prince. Killed himself with poison.”

“I see,” Heejun’s eyes lowered. “Shall we go collect his body? We have two families to return one child alive and one not. Right now, that is my priority. We will be discussing this further, though.”

“Yes, my Prince.”

  
  


While Yixing was busy with Heejun, Luhan had found his resolve. His love was dead. He mustn’t go alone. Minseok wouldn’t go alone. He rummaged through Minseok’s clothes, hoping that he brought more than one vial of poison. Nothing. Not a single thing to help him on his way.

“You had to be selfish, couldn’t you have spared a bit for me?” Luhan kissed him and groaned, finding that no poison lingered, “Even a kiss offers no aid.”

“How could you leave me here, Minseok? What am I supposed to do? I can not stay here alone.”

It seemed hopeless. Luhan would be left to wallow through life under his father’s heartless or forced into a union with Junmyeon, used however they saw fit. No. He would find a way to do this.

A glint caught his eye. The flickering of the candle reflected off the blade at Minseok’s hip. Luhan reached for it with trembling fingers.

“Not so selfish, my love.” He turned the blade over in his hands. “Minseok, I’m scared. I’ve never held a sword or weapon before. You were supposed to teach me.”

His face paled as his entire body shook uncontrollably while he contemplated his options. Would he be able to do this? 

Pressing the blade to his palm, Luhan hissed as it sliced through the skin. “You endured much worse from my cousin, my love. If you could suffer such injury, and still tend to me with tender hands, I can bear this.”

Footsteps sounded before him. He knew he was out of time. “Make haste, Han, Prince Heejun comes.”

Luhan tore open his robes, feeling for the soft space between his ribs. Holding his breath, he positioned the tip while his mind raced, trying and failing to find other alternatives. This. This was his fate, and he would accept it with no further delays. He looked at Minseok, taking in his face, now marred by death and forced the blade as deep as he could.

“Wait for me, love,” Luhan whispered, breath hitching at the searing pain.

While he still had a little strength, Luhan tugged the dagger out, tossing it to the floor with a clatter. He knew he’d bleed out faster that way. Blood gushed from the wound. Luhan spent his final moments whispering declarations, gasping for breath until the world around him went dark.

Heejun and Yixing arrived too late. Luhan had slumped over, still cradling Minseok close, refusing even in death to be separated. Yixing dropped to his knees, grief overwhelming him. Heejun shook his head as he approached and checked for Luhan’s pulse, already knowing what he would find.

“Yongkang fetch me the Lus, Dongwook the Kims. Let them look upon this misery they have brought upon themselves. Let them know the pain of their hate.”

Pacing the floor while he waited, Heejun had no idea what to do. Both families deserved punishment for the countless disruptions of peace, but what could be worse than the loss of both their children. It left him with a conundrum, damned no matter what he chose. His thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of the Councilors and their wives. All complaining about being dragged from their beds at such a late hour.

Mr. Kim noticed them first, “Minseok, my son?”

“What happened here? Why is that boy in here,” Mr. Lu hollered, then realized that Luhan had moved. "What is this?"

“Luhan! How is this possible?” Mrs. Lu crumpled into her husband’s arms. “Was he not dead.”

“Why are they?” Mrs. Kim broke off into sobs.

“It seems, Councilor Yixing, you must repeat what you’ve told me.” Heejun gestured for him to come forward.


	17. Epilogue

They listened to the whole wretched tale. Both mother’s openly wept, holding each other as they heard of their son’s love for each other. From Minseok’s eager begging for the match as he went on about their conversations in the garden. To Luhan’s resolve to stand by Minseok after he was banished, blushing at the memories of their wedding night and how Minseok would be the only person to ever enjoy him in that way. And finally, the plan of Luhan’s artificial death to grant him the freedom to live with his husband without the stains of this vile feud, and how those plans went awry when Yixing placed his trust in Tao who saw fit to seek his revenge with the worst possible outcome.

When Yixing was finished, Heejun gave the two grieving father’s their options: Continue the feud and therefore, forfeit their lives, or end it, here and now, for good. There was no hesitation when the two men shook hands, only profound despair of what their hate had cost them. They spoke of working together to benefit the kingdom in honor of their children.

Satisfied, Heejun order Minseok and Luhan washed and prepped for a shared funeral to be held in the square. The entire kingdom will bear witness to the sorrowful return to peace. Mr. Lu lifted Minseok’s body into his arms while Mr. Kim carried Han.

Outside the tomb, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, and Sehun waited with bated breath, expecting to console Luhan in his distress. Kyungsoo and Jongin arrived, Tao turned over the royal guards, in time to see both Minseok and Luhan carried out. The grief was unbearable. Both of their friends were dead.

Jongin and Sehun worked together, through what was left of the night, to prepare their friend’s bodies with Baekhyun and Chanyeol assisting. They were dressed in lavish gowns of brilliant shades of scarlet and laid upon the funeral bed. The four along with royal guards were tasked with bearing them to the square.

The crowd joined in grieving the loss of such young and vibrant lives. Mr. Lu stood in his usual stoic manner, yet he openly held Minseok’s weeping mother while they listened to Prince Heejun’s proclamations. Mr. Kim and Mrs. Lu stood arm and arm beside them. No matter how hard she tried, Mrs. Lu couldn’t hold back her tears.

In the end, Mr. and Mrs. Kim declined Heejun’s offering of Tao’s execution, even saying they didn’t want him punished at all when the subject of a public lashing was mentioned. Mr. Lu, however, saw it fitting that Tao should be banished as Minseok was, only he’d be placed in the friary and keep to his vows. Heejun was quick to agree.

They also concluded that there was no ill will on Yixing's participation in the events that had unfolded. He acted as a friend, with good intentions to both Minseok and Luhan despite the turbulent history between their families. He gave them the brief glimpse of happiness they were denied, and for that, their parents were forever grateful.

The lovers were encased in stone and left in the square under statues of their likeness. It would serve as both a warning and a reminder of what such vile actions could produce.

Their story had become a legend in the years since. The world knew of their death, how Luhan and Minseok’s love had finally ended their parent's rivalry and restored peace to the kingdom.

**Author's Note:**

> So there you have it. Prompter, thank you for giving me the chance to try. I hope I did this the justice it deserves, and I thoroughly enjoyed writing it. 
> 
> As always... Thanks for reading :)


End file.
